Mi amigo, el vampiro
by little owl7
Summary: "Reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked" Tu vida es normal: tienes diez años, una hermana molestosa, quieres un perro y asistes a la primaria... y claro, tu mejor amigo es un vampiro. Kidlock, younglock y lo que siga...
1. Mirada hipnótica

"Reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked"

Capítulo 1: Mirada hipnótica

* * *

Casa nueva. Escuela nueva. Amigos nuevos. Todo nuevo. No te debería de sorprender. En una mudanza de casa, es obvio que se tiene que cambiar también ciertas cosas. Aun cuando no te gustara.

Londres, capital de una de los países más importantes de no solo Europa, sino del mundo en general. Se habían cambiado tus padres y tu hermano (bien, era hermana, pero bien parecía más hombre que mujer) por motivos del trabajo de tu padre.

La casita en donde ahora vivían era cómoda y reconfortable, y como bien dijiste, era una "casita". Algo lindo y económico para la familia Watson.

Después de la mudanza, y viendo que aun tenías un poco los ánimos abajo, tus padres te dan permiso de dar una vuelta al vecindario para que te familiarices. Casi sales corriendo.

Caminas y caminas. Ya ubicas donde estará tu nueva escuela. La veterinaria y hasta la oficina de bomberos. Sigues y sigues, hasta que te das cuenta que te has perdido.

-¡Genial John, te has perdido!-reclamas con tu voz de niño de 10 años que sonaba entre molesta y asustada-¡Y en tu primer día!

Miras a tu alrededor y lo único que ves es el parque de la colonia, con columpios, subibajas y demás juegos (ya vendrías después de la escuela a jugar soccer en esa cancha enorme). Por lo pronto, era hora de regresar.

Tratas de recordar en tu mente por cuanta calle te metiste, pero a la mitad del recorrido, las direcciones se revuelven en tu cabeza y hacen que te desesperes, el sol comenzaba a bajar y tu madre seguramente te reprendería por tardarte.

Bien, si te perdías y te tenían que buscar, que al menos lo hagan en el parque… ahí al menos hay bancas para sentarte…

Te acercas y antes de que te sientes en esa banca a esperar a que pase un policía, ves que en un columpio, había una persona sentada. Te le quedas viendo y te das cuenta que es un adolescente como tu hermana. Es raro ver que estuviera solo, por lo general los escandalosos de los adolescentes van siempre en manada (como tu hermana y su bolita de chicos tontos).

Por alguna razón, te acercas al columpio y por ende, al extraño.

Él se percata de tu presencia y se deja de balancear en el columpio. Sube la mirada del suelo y de la nada, un par de ojos azules te están mirando por debajo de ese cabello negro alborotado. Lo poco que ves además de los ojos, es una piel blanca y una cara que para ti, es bonita.

Si fuese asesino o ladrón, ya se hubiera movido… y como él solo te veía con esa mirada… tan… hermosa… ¿Hermosa? ¿Por qué hermosa…? Eh... este… tú… ibas diciendo que si fuese algo malo, ya se hubiera movido…

-¿estás perdido?-pregunta con voz grave que sale de sus labios delgados

-eh…-le miras, y a pesar de la poca luz por ser la tarde-noche te das cuenta que puede que sus ojos no sean azules, sino verdes-…yo…

-te perdiste-te dice sin expresar emoción-¿asustado, acaso?

-no-le respondes en el acto

-¿ah, no? Eres muy niño para andar solo por la calle-y sonríe apenas-todos los niños de tu edad tendrían miedo

-pues resulta que no soy "todos los niños"-le respondes desafiante, con los puños cerrados a tus costados

-interesante… valiente pero con miedo… es bueno tener miedo-y se levanta del columpio-el miedo te ayuda a pensar

-¿Qué?

-o al menos a sobrevivir…-y te mira nuevamente a los ojos

-¿Qué tanto me miras?-preguntas receloso

-nada…-y te mirada de pies a cabeza-te puedo llevar a tu casa… si gustas…

-¿No te sabes el "no te vayas con desconocidos"?-preguntas con algo de aprehensión

-yo no soy un desconocido-dijo él, acercándose

-¿ah no?

-no… soy… tu vecino-y asiente con la cabeza-vivo para allá-con la cabeza te señala la siguiente colonia, esa donde se necesita tener mucho dinero para vivir en ella- y como vecino te llevare a tu casa

-no, puedo esperar a que…

-¿…venga un policía?-a completa la frase, resoplando con fastidio- es rara la vez que pasa un policía… vamos… yo te llevo

-no… yo no…-y nuevamente te mira a los ojos, que ahora parecían ser amarillos. ¿Qué acaso tiene el arcoíris en su mirada o qué?

Cautivado por los colores, no te diste cuenta de que habían comenzado a caminar y hasta llegado a la puerta de tu casa.

-nos vemos, John-y se despide de ti

-¿Cómo?-preguntas, antes de entrar y de que se te pierda de vista

-¿Qué?- y te mira

-¿Quién eres?

-un amigo- y se va


	2. Baile

"Reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked"

Capítulo 2: Baile

* * *

Ya tienes al menos dos meses de haber llegado a tu nueva casita y también, a esa nueva escuela. Harry, a comparación tuya, ya tenía muchos amigos (en la mayoría hombres), cosa que te lo repetía cada vez que podía. Tu madre decía que no te apuraras, que los amigos llegarían de la manera mas increíble e inesperada que pudieses creer.

En la escuela al menos te va bien. Tienes Inglés y Matemáticas, pero a ti te interesa más las Ciencias. Pero ahora es hora de Música y salen de tu salón. Tienen que atravesar el edificio que corresponde a la sección de primaria, pasar por la de secundaria hasta llegar al edificio de preparatoria, en donde estaban todas las aulas de música de la escuela (porque para esto, te habías ganado una beca que hacía que estuvieses en esa escuela tan grande e importante). A los chicos de preparatoria ya no se les hacía rara la presencia de los alumnos de menor edad, aunque eso no aplicaba en tu personita que veía con extrañeza a los grandes. Pero uno que quiere pasar inadvertido como tú, que las chicas te vean con cara de ternura no ayudaba en nada.

Al entrar a la sala, ves que solo queda un alumno de preparatoria aun ensayando con un violín. Cuando todos tus compañeros se sentaron y tu profesora le pide amablemente que desalojara, te das cuenta que es el chico del parque.

-hola John-y antes de salir te guiña el ojo-te veo en el baile

Y se va dejándote con la duda. Pronto las niñas cuchichean entre sí emocionadas. Los niños te ven sorprendidos.

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto atónito Greg, un amigo que habías hecho hace poco

-mas o menos… ¿Por qué?-imras como la profesora empieza a anotar algo en el pizarrón

-¿No lo sabes?-y te mira preocupado-no, claro que no… eres nuevo

-¿Qué debo de saber?-preguntas ya mas molesto por tanto misterio

-él es Sherlock Holmes

-oh, así se llama- y guardas ese nombre en tu memoria

-y es raro

-¿Por qué raro?

-casi nadie le habla... me han dicho que es muy, pero muy raro…

-pero, ¿Por qué?

-no sé exactamente-y se encoge de hombros-solo he escuchado eso…que no tiene amigos… que a los profesores les agrada porque es muy inteligente… y por lo que sé, es muy rico

-ah, eso si lo sabía-y recuerdas su encuentro

-y te acaba de invitar al baile-te dice la niña sentada enfrente de ti

-claro que no-respondes en el acto, sonrojado

-no sé que entiendas por "te veo en el baile" –y te sonríe

-ya déjalo, Irene-pide Greg-además, el baile es solo para los de preparatoria- y es cierto, ese baile solo correspondía a esa sección de la escuela para festejar quien sabe que cosa.

-claro… pero si te invita uno, puedes ir… como lo hizo contigo-y te sonríe con malicia la niña

-¡qué no iré al baile…! ¡Y menos con un hombre!

* * *

-¿Esta eso permitido?-pregunta celosa tu hermana

-no lo sé-dices, tratando de quitarte de encima a tu madre

-¿Cómo es que John consigue una cita para el baile y yo no?-reclama Harry con los brazos cruzados

-no es cita, Harry-le dice tu madre que te peina elegantemente-el chico solo invito a tu hermano por cortesía… además, como dice John, él fue quien lo trajo cuando se perdió… creo que lo menos que puedes hacer por él, John-te mira con mirada dulce-es acompañarlo un rato… por lo que dices no tiene muchos amigos

-pues eso me contaron-y manoteas para que ya te dejara en paz. A veces no entendías mucho la lógica que tiene tu madre.

-en un momento llegara… pórtate bien, y dale las gracias por traerte a la casa la otra noche… no te conociera, John Watson, que ni eso le has dicho

-pero… pero… ¡Es que es él es raro!-reclamas, viéndote de reojo en el espejo. Tenías el pantalón que solo usabas en fiestas y una camisa azul junto con un suéter negro-¡No se supone que los chicos invitan a chicas! ¡Yo soy un chico!

-vaya Johnny, le gustas-te molesta tu hermana

-¡Harry!-exclamas perturbado

-déjalo ya, Harry-la reprende tu madre-tal vez solo le caíste bien y quiere conocerte

-aun así, es raro

En eso, suena el timbre. Tu madre sale emocionada. Harry detrás de ella. Tú sin ganas detrás de las dos. En la puerta esta un muy guapo (si, guapo) chico de preparatoria, con traje negro y camisa morada.

-buenas noches, señora Watson-se presenta-soy Sherlock Holmes

¿Cómo es que sabe que te llamas Watson? ¿Quién es él?

-buenas noches… bien… pues, espero que se diviertan

Lo bueno es que le pediste a tu madre que no insistiera en querer sacar una foto. De por si la situación era muy rara como para hacerla aún mas rara.

Al final, tu madre orgullosa y tu hermana molestándote, te despidieron.

-¿eso hacen aquí en Londres?-preguntas mientras caminas

-¿Qué exactamente?-pregunta el chico que camina rápido, tanto que tú tienes que casi correr para tenerle el paso

-que los chicos inviten a los bailes a los niños-y lo miras de reojo

-no exactamente-y si no te equivocas sonríe

-¿entonces?-y te paras en medio de la banqueta

-me gustas-y te mira-tiene años que no bailo… o al menos asisto a algo tan aburrido como un baile… y pensé que te gustaría ir... yo... quiero conocerte

-ah…-¿esta bien que un chico te diga que le gustas y que quiere conocerte?-…yo…

-mi nombre es Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes-y te tiende la mano

-ya lo sabía-y le das la mano

-y tú eres John Watson

-ya lo sabías-él ríe un poco-¿Por qué yo? En la escuela dicen que no tienes amigos… que casi a nadie le hablas… entonces, ¿por qué a mi si?

-eso es lo que quisiera saber-no comprendes muy bien lo que dijo-anda, se nos hace tarde…

Caminan nuevamente. Y te resignas. Hay muchas cosas que a tu edad, no comprendes. Tus padres siempre dicen "cuando seas adulto, entenderás", pero ¿tú que ibas a saber que aun teniendo mil años, jamás lograrías entender a ese nuevo "amigo tuyo"?

-por cierto, ¿sabes bailar?


	3. Transformación

"Reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked"

Capítulo 3: Transformación.

* * *

Tú no eres de alboroto. No, tú no. Pero ahora que sabían que tenías algo así como una "amistad" con el famoso Sherlock "no tengo amigos porque todos son unos idiotas" Holmes, te hacia estar en medio del alboroto. Para ti, un niño de 10 años, eso de andar oyendo susurros de "que te veía a ti y no veía en sus compañeros de clases, como para considerarte especial", era raro y no lo comprendías bien. O esos cuchicheos de tus amigas de clase que querían que se los presentaras que por que "ese chico es muy guapo… raro, pero guapo"... ¡Y eso que son de primaria tus amigas!

Ni era amistad ni era algo más como te decía Harry para molestar. Pero tampoco era compañerismo o empatía. Simplemente se llevaban bien. Platicaban y se escuchaban. Se reían y se enojaban. Desde el baile las cosas se habían dado solas (que por cierto, el baile resulto ser tan aburrido como había dicho Sherlock que iba a ser, que mejor decidieron ir pasear por las calles de Londres, pues a pesar de que tus padres siempre te decían que era peligroso salir a esas horas, junto con Sherlock, toda inseguridad se esfumaba y hacia que lo peligroso se hiciera interesante y nuevo).

De vez en cuando te acompañaba a tu casa. O te robaba de tu casa con el pretexto de salir a pasear o para enseñarte algo… o que te ayudaría en dicha tarea que no entendías del todo. Tu madre estaba feliz, porque al fin tenias un amigo… quizás no de tu edad, pero un amigo, al final de cuentas. Tu padre no sabia nada… era mejor que luego le dijeran eso… si, mejor luego. Y Harry... ella solo molestaba.

Y no era que te desagradara su presencia o que pensaras que era raro como toda la gente decía, sino que simplemente no entendías como es que él estaba ahí junto a ti, un niño de primaria, cuando bien podía estar con una bonita novia o jugando criquet como los demás chicos.

-¿tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche?-te pregunta a la hora del almuerzo, viéndote comer

-no… ¿Por qué…? Ah... no, no, esta vez no Sherlock-le reclamas-me gusta salir de noche contigo, me lleva a lugares a los que no había ido nunca… pero siempre que salimos, termino teniendo mucho sueño al día siguiente… ya me han regañado por que he estado a punto de dormirme

-es cuestión de que te acostumbres-dijo él, sonriente-oh, vamos John… será divertido-y te sonríe

-¿A dónde iremos esta vez?- suspirando, derrotándote una vez mas

-al río

-¿a qué?

-sorpresa- y miras como se levanta para irse. Jamas comía. Jamas lo veías beber… ¿Cómo es que sobrevive sin alimentarse cuando tú te morías si no desayunabas en la mañana?

* * *

-¿estás seguro que esta calle no es peligrosa?-preguntas al verla tan desolada

-no tendrás miedo, ¿o si?-pregunta a tu lado-la otra noche no lo tenías

-no… si… no sé- te apegas mas a él-pero la otra noche era mi vecindario... y ahora estamos en pleno Londres y perdidos

-recuerda, John… que el miedo será tu mejor amigo a la hora de la supervivencia

-¿a que te refieres?-preguntas sin entender

-a que a la hora de la verdad… tu miedo te hará sobrevivir

-no te entiendo…-oyes ruidos detrás de ti, como pisadas que corren... y muchas pisadas-¿oyes eso?

-mejor que tú-y se voltea rápidamente-demonios... cierras los ojos

-¿Qué?-quedándote móvil en tu sitio

-por ningún motivo, abras los ojos hasta que yo te diga

Cierras los ojos, por que quieras o no, tienes miedo. En tu mente resonaba el "no tenías que haber salido hoy con él… pero ahí vas a hacerle caso".

De pronto oyes gritos (te tensas por el miedo). Suplicas (¿Qué esta pasando?). Un gruñido aterrador acallando a lo demás (incluso a tu respiración).

Cuando crees que todo paso abres los ojos.

Debiste de haberle hecho caso a Sherlock: no abrir los ojos hasta que él te dijera. Si hubieses atendido la orden, no hubieras visto que ese gran lobo negro con las fauces llenas de sangre se convertía enfrente de tus ojos en el muchacho que era Sherlock. Miras los cuerpos sin vida de personas en el suelo. Sangre reflejando la luz de los faroles. Todo paso en tu mente en un instante, tanto que te mareo saber eso.

-¿vampiro?-preguntas asustado, haciendo que él se volteara rápidamente a verte con una expresión que si bien, se alcanzaba a distinguir como una cara de tristeza-¿en serio?-no podías entender como esos monstruos de tus libros de fantasía pudiesen ser reales

-¿qué te dice tu miedo?-dando un paso atrás

-que sobreviva-y ahora entiendes su frase

-¿y lo harás?-te mira a los ojos, limpiándose la comisuras de los labios llenos de sangre con su manga del abrigo

-no-y te acercas a él.

Eso tenía sentido. Y bastante.


	4. Fuerza sobrehumana

"Reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked"

Capítulo 4: Fuerza sobrehumana.

* * *

No podías negar que tu vida había dado una vuelta de al menos 360º después de saber que el chico de bonitos chinos negros y unos intrigantes ojos multicolor, vecino tuyo y al parecer algo sí como "amigo", era un vampiro.

Desde del percance que hubo con los humanos la otra vez te había llamado mucho la atención su manera de vivir (siendo como eras, aun tenías algo de remordimiento sobre las personas, aunque luego Sherlock te conto que no eran buenas personas al final, pues resultaron ser ladrones que estaban dispuestos a herirlos más de la cuenta con tal de robarles a Sherlock y a ti… bien, tal vez esa excusa para que tu amigo fuera tan sádico no era justificable después de todo).

Cada que podías (en el receso, en la hora de regresar a casa, en tu casa a solas o incluso en el parque a donde iban a pasar el rato) le preguntabas cosas sobre su condición.

-ya te dije por quinta vez, John-dijo Sherlock, sentado en un columpio, mirando el cielo-yo no brillo, no sé de donde sacaste semejante tontería sobre nosotros

-mi hermana me conto que hay unos vampiros que lo hacen-dices, sentando en el columpio de a lado

-que idiotez-te dice irritado

Se quedan callados un momento. Le miras de reojo. Ahora sabías que sí, era vampiro (con todo y colmillos incluidos, que jamás habías visto porque no te dejaba), por lo que se podía transformar en diferentes animales (como en el lobo que viste hace semanas), que sí, podía volar (aunque se negaba a transformarse en murciélago porque lo consideraba denigrante), que le desagradan ciertos aromas, que obviamente no cree que haya un dios y un ejército de ángeles del otro lado de la línea de la vida, pero que bien podía sufrir heridas con la llamada agua bendita.

-¿tienes poderes?-preguntas de la nada

-¿Qué clase de poderes?-pregunta, viendo como el crepúsculo bajaba en el parque solitario en esa tarde de lunes

-no sé… leer la mente… ser invisible…

-eso solo lo pueden hacer los superhéroes, John-y su risa débil inunda tus oídos

-¡no te rías!-reclamas avergonzado

-es que tu simple idea, es absurda

-yo solo quería saber si tú tenías poderes… pero te ríes y yo…-y te pones cabizbajo

-no puedo leer la mente… y mucho menos puedo ser invisible- te dice, mirándote-pero puedo hacer otras cosas

-¿Cómo cuál?-y le miras a los ojos

-puedo… puedo arrancar un árbol-y te mira sonriendo con orgullo

-¡Claro que no!-reclamas asombrado-¡No puedes!

-¿quieres verlo?

Él para del columpio. Mira para todos lados (ah, claro, falto decir que tiene una excelente visión diurna y mucho mejor nocturna, además de un olfato mejor que un perro y el oído mejor entrenado que el de tu madre cuando está escuchando los chismes de las señoras de tu vecindario). Cerciora que no hay nadie alrededor que pueda molestar. Ve un árbol ni tan grande como para causar desconcierto de verse en el suelo, pero ni tan débil como para no impresionarte.

Lo toma entre sus manos, abrazándolo, y de un solo jalón, logra sacarlo totalmente de la tierra, con todo y raíces. Termina azotándolo en el suelo satisfecho de tu cara de alegría y sorpresa.

-¡Eso fue increíble!-reclamas emocionado-¡Eres muy fuerte!

Antes de que te responda, se tensa y salta rápidamente a otro árbol, uno más alto y frondoso. No entiendes porque lo hace, pero en unos instantes más, llega alguien contigo.

-hola John-dice una voz dulce y pequeña

-¿eh?-volteas a ver y descubres que es la niña más bonita de tu salón: Sara Sawyer-ah… hola

-¿Por qué estás tan…? ¡Oh!-y exclama impresionada, al ver el árbol tendido en el suelo-¿Cómo llego el árbol al suelo? Pareciera que alguien lo arranco

-sí, alguien lo arranco-le dices sin pensar, en un segundo entendiste tu error, porque Sara te veía sin entender

-debió de ser alguien muy fuerte-y se ríe por lo gracioso que te ves con tu cara de terror por haber metido la pata

-sí, alguien muy fuerte-y le miras sonriendo

_-¿fuerte?-te preguntas de manera que los humanos llamarían "triste", viendo cómo sonreía la niña Sawyer y como el pulso del niño incrementaba notablemente _


	5. Elegancia

"Reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked"

Capítulo 5: Elegancia

* * *

Esa era la primera vez que ibas a ir a la casa de Sherlock. Por lo general siempre era ir a tu casa y que tu madre les preparara la cena después de estar encerrados en tu cuarto platicando y platicando por horas.

Ahora conocerías en donde dormía (porque si dormía al menos unas horas para recuperar sus fuerzas), donde comía (aun te daba miedo de preguntarle de dónde obtenía la sangre para sobrevivir), y donde básicamente estaba cuando no estaban juntos.

-tengo un hermano-dijo, mientras caminaban por la calle, ya era menos raro que tus vecinos se impresionaran de que te juntaras con un preparatoriano y mas siendo Sherlock

-¿y él es…?

-¿Cómo yo? Claro… igual mi madre… -y te recorre un escalofrió por la espalda. Tú pensabas que iban a ir a a una casa desolada y sin vida, pero eso de que Sherlock tuviera una familia, hermano y madre incluidos, le daban otro contexto a la situación: una mansión llena de vampiros y tú un humano con sangre… y claro, ellos beben esa sangre… no se necesita ser un genio como Sherlock para saber cómo terminara eso

-no te preocupes-susurro- ellos no te harían daño… no se los permitiría

-pero…

-ellos ya bebieron anoche lo suficiente como para que no te les antojes

Siguen caminando hasta llegar a la colonia de las familias ricas. Te das cuenta de que las casas en comparación a tu vecindario, son lo doble o lo triple del tamaño que tu casita. Con grandes jardines con cientos de flores de colores y una que otra fuente. Coches de lujo, y mascotas de raza fina.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa de los Holmes, no te sorprendió ver, que era la casa más grande del vecindario, es más, ni era casa, era una mansión. Elegante desde ese pasto totalmente verde y bien recortado, hasta las cortinas de seda blanca que se podían ver detrás de las ventanas.

Sherlock te miro de reojo, sonrió para sí y te tomo de la mano, acto que te incomodo un poco.

-no te preocupes… estaré ahí, _siempre_-y te jala al interior de la mansión, una vez que el mayordomo la abrió al notar la presencia de personas en la puerta

Aun cuando no te gustara que te tomara de la mano con esas confianzas, te dejaste llevar por él, al ver tan impresionante mansión. Era enorme, y más enorme se veía por dentro. Con escaleras que subían a otro piso hechas de mármol, varios retratos de personas importantes o hermosos paisajes, jarrones o esculturas de lo que parecía ser oro o plata.

Sherlock se detuvo, tú por andar viendo por todos lados, chocaste en su espalda, y una risa de mujer te devolvió a la realidad. Miraste por detrás de Sherlock, como niño de cinco años atemorizado, y viste que delante de él, estaba una mujer alta, de blanca piel, cabello negro muy largo y con caireles por doquier, con una sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos color azul-verde-amarillo como los de Sherlock. Era su madre.

-veo que son ciertos los rumores-dijo ella, con voz cantarina-todos y cada uno de ellos… oh, Sherlock, es hermoso

-él es John Watson, madre-dice tu amigo, jalándote de tu escondite para que ella te mirara mejor-mi _amigo_

-es un enorme placer para mi verle, señor Watson-te dice sonrientemente-mi nombre es Violet… Violet viuda de Holmes

-eh… puede llamarme John, señora Holmes-dices, abochornado por la mirada que te mandaba

-oh… totalmente adorable como los rumores dicen-y ríe dulcemente-me alegro que pudieras venir a comer con nosotros… tengo que agradecerte por ser amigo de mi hijo

-madre-dijo fastidiado Sherlock

-es la verdad, Sherlock… es grato saber que hay alguien que se preocupe por él… no siempre estaré con él

-pero ¿Qué no los vampiros viven para siempre…?-y la miras confundido. Otra metida de pata-oh… perdón, yo no quería… es que pensé que…

-cuando me refiero a eso-dice ella, después de reír un poco por tu imprudencia- es que no siempre estar a su lado en el sentido de ser su compañía

-no entiendo-dices sincero

-cuando seas grande, tal vez Sherlock te lo explique-y ves como Violet Holmes mira de una manera rara a tu amigo, que si bien si tuviera sangre en las venas, seguramente (y juras por tu vida que es cierto) se sonrojaría con ese comentario

-¿madre?-escuchas otra voz y miras que de la escalera viene bajando muy elegantemente, un chico más grande que Sherlock, pero que al igual que su madre y él, tenía la piel blanca, el cabello negro y un poco chino, más los ojos de él si los tenía de un solo color (azul)-vaya… ya ha llegado la adquisición de Sherlock

-Mycroft-le regaña la madre-disculpa John… no estamos a acostumbrados a los humanos

-más bien, a que Sherlock traiga humanos… eres el primero en 200 años… siéntete orgulloso-y te mira a los ojos tanto que te incomoda mucho.

-¿no tienes que salvar a Inglaterra de alguna catástrofe?-pregunto tu amigo con desdeño

-por nada del mudo, hermanito, me perdería la presentación de tu juguete…

-¡Sherlock y Mycroft Holmes!-reclama la madre, haciendo que los dos mencionados la miraran con respeto-se van a comportar como los Holmes que son, estamos con invitados… no puedo creer que ni por eso se comportan… ya llevan peleando más de cien años y siguen viéndose como niños pequeños los dos

No pues evitar reír por el regaño que presencias. Jamás pensaste que existiría la persona que pudiera poner en cintura a Sherlock. El poder de una madre, sin duda.

Mycroft te vio con algo de desaprobación, pero termino sonriente divertido. Sherlock te apretó un poco más el agarre de manos (que ni recordabas que existía).

Pasaron al comedor para platicar un poco (o más bien para entrevistarte solamente a ti) y comer como habían acordado (si, sirvieron comida normal solo para ti, y ellos solo te veían comer).

Fue un tanto incomodo, y más con la mirada de ternura de Violet les mostraba a Sherlock y a ti.

Como si supiese algo que no puede decir.

No aun.


	6. Teatro

"Reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked"

Capítulo 6: Teatro

* * *

Escuchas la música y la voz te estremece. Recorrer en tu piel la sensación de excitación por aquellas notas que ejecutan cada nota de manera sublime. Entender cada palabra pronunciada que llega a tu corazón despreocupado.

Es un gran alivio que Sherlock haya accedido a acompañarte a esa obra. A tu profesora de Literatura le había dado la loquera de que mandarlos a ver ese tipo de obras sería beneficioso para lo que estaban viendo en el curso.

Miras de reojo como se encuentra tu amigo. Aburrido. Sonríes sin evitarlo. Él se da cuenta y bufa fastidiado. Tú tienes la culpa de que este así.

Cierras los ojos, y recuerdas como fue la primera vez que fuiste al teatro. Y claro, había sido Sherlock tu acompañante. Y curiosamente había sido la misma obra que ahora veían…

* * *

-sigo sin comprender que es lo interesante de estar más de una hora sentados viendo y escuchando a hablar a personas sobre una obra que es totalmente predecible y cursi- te dice en la fila de entrada

-te recuerdo que yo no he leído el libro-dices divertido-no todos tenemos doscientos años de vida como para ya haber leído todos los libros del mundo, ¿recuerdas?

-que tenga más edad que tú, no significa que este desperdiciando mi tiempo en tonterías como Shakespeare-te dice, viendo como tus compañeras escandalosas estaban también formadas junto contigo, porque tu maestra los había mandado a ver la obra como tarea-y lo que es peor, es una versión para niños

-te recuerdo que no todos somos como tú-dices-además, te invitaste solo

-de estar con Mycroft a aburrirme, es obviamente preferible estar contigo…-y se calla abruptamente

-¿decías?-preguntas, mirando cómo había abierto los ojos, sorprendido

-no, nada…-y se mete las manos en el abrigo-… dije que… que prefiero ver la obra

-pero no decías que…

-si me duermo por el aburrimiento, cosa imposible, pero a la vez veo posible, no me despiertes, ¿de acuerdo?-y te mira con intensidad

-de acuerdo…

* * *

-¿aun sigues prefiriendo venir a ver esta obra que quedarte con Mycroft?-preguntas en un receso de la obra

-claro… la obra-y le oyes el sarcasmo

-¿Por qué no te gusta la obra?-preguntas, en susurros, pues el acto final estaba efectuándose ya-a mi me gusta... ahora que ya voy en preparatoria, le entiendo mejor...

-porque es patética-dice igual en voz baja-¿Dónde has visto a dos enamorados que no pueden estar juntos? ¡En ningún lado! Si se quieren, están juntos y punto. Es lógica común

-te recuerdo, que Julieta y Romeo tenían de dificultad a sus padres-le regañas

-aun así... si se aman, ¿Por qué no estar juntos?

-con amar no se resuelven las cosas, Sherlock-susurras, siendo callado por la chica linda que estaba a tu lado izquierdo-perdona...

Quizás cuando acabe la obra, le puedas pedir su número. Mirándola de reojo, no estaba nada mal.

Jamás supiste que Sherlock nunca se entero del final de Romeo y Julieta.

Hoy, al igual que hace siete años, cuando tú estabas en la primaria, él no veía la obra.

Veía otra cosa.

La misma cosa que viene viendo desde que tienes diez años.


	7. Intimidad

"Reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked"

Capítulo 7: Intimidad

* * *

Llegas ansioso a tu casa. Sabes que has roto el ventanal de tu cuarto, despedazado lo que era tu cama, desgarrado las cortinas e incluso volcado todos los muebles.

Oyes como en el cuarto de servicio, el mayordomo junto con las sirvientas se despiertan y se preguntan del motivo de los ruidos. Era mejor que no vinieran a investigar, sino, no sabrías que harías en ese estado.

Oyes también, que del último cuarto del piso sale tu madre corriendo para avisarles que todo estaba bien y que ella se encargaría de lo ocurrido. Odias admitir que te complace saber que es tu madre y no Mycroft el que vendría a verte. Es bueno eso, ya que si Mycroft estuviese cerca, la mitad de la mansión estaría ya bajo ruinas.

-¿se puede saber qué sucede contigo?-pregunta tu madre, al entrar sin hacer el menor de los ruidos-haces una entrada bastante dramática

-no te incumbe, madre-le dices, desde el suelo, donde te habías dejado caer junto a la cama, muy dramáticamente

-en todos estos años, es la primera vez que destruyes por tu cuenta el cuarto… siempre había sido por algún experimento tuyo o para demostrar algo científico… y créeme que no me equivoco cuando digo que esto no tiene nada de raciocinio

-en verdad, no quiero hablar de ello, madre-dices, bajando la mirada al suelo

Ella se acerca y sin que pudieras evitarlo, te toma de la barbilla. Te hace mirarla y es cuando ella se da cuenta. Se espanta por un segundo, pero después te mira con compresión.

-¿Qué has hecho, Sherlock?-pregunta cauta-has bebido sangre humana… pero no de la manera en la que corresponde a alimentarnos… has tomado una vida… por tu cuenta

-madre…-dices con fastidio

-William Sherlock Scott Holmes-sentencia tu madre severamente-por lo general no me meto en tus asuntos, cuales fueran estos, pero esta vez me atañe y mucho… me vas a decir que paso ahorra mismo

Le miras y aunque ella te regresa una mirada de severidad, se termina ablandando a tal grado que se preocupa por ti.

-Sherlock… ¿Qué paso?

-John-y la miras a los ojos-John

-¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-más que bien-dices con sarcasmo

-Sherlock, no te entiendo nada

-¡Nada madre! ¡Nada es lo que yo también entiendo!-y te arrodillas para verla mejor a la cara, pues se había sentado junto a ti en el suelo-no entiendo como los seres humanos pueden rebajarse a tales instintos primitivos de placer

-¿Qué paso exactamente?

-¡John… John!-y te callas abruptamente

-¿Qué hizo John?-te pregunta delicadamente

-estuvo con alguien

-¿y eso es malo?-pregunta sorprendida

-¡si… ! ¡no…! ¡no sé!-y es la primera vez que titubeas desde que volviste a nacer-para él no lo fue obviamente… incluso lo disfruto

-¿con quién estuvo?-pregunta ella, ya teniendo una idea de a donde pararía esta discusión

-con… una chica-dices con desagrado, casi escupiendo por el asco que te daba

-¿me estas queriendo decir que John tuvo intimidad con una chica y por eso vienes y destruyes la mansión?

-y mate a la chica-agregas simple. Si te iban a regañar, que fuera por el delito completo-mate a la chica que le quito la… inocencia a John

-¡Oh, Sherlock!-miras como se enoja, pero después suspira y te mira resignada-lo lamento mucho

-¿no me dirás que matar por venganza es malo?-preguntas sorprendido

-¿me harías caso si te lo dijera?

-no

-entonces no lo hare-y te sonríe triste-te cegaron tus sentimientos, hijo

-yo no tengo sentimientos-dices fríamente

-entonces dime tú que fue lo que te motivo a matar a una chica que su único crimen fue haber estado con el chico equivoco amigo de un vampiro-te expresa abruptamente- hijo… obviamente no fue lo más sensato y prudente que has hecho… pero si estuviera yo en tu lugar, hubiera hecho lo mismo…

-es que… jamás había sentido tanta ira… tanto odio… y lo único que quería hacer era tener a esa chica y ver como la vida se le escapaba en cada mililitro de sangre vertida en mi boca y en el suelo…

-amor-dice tu madre, tomando entre sus manos las tuyas-¿y el cuerpo?

-en el fondo del Támesis… pero descuida, jamás lo encontraran

-ahora le doy gracias al cielo de que seas un ángel y no un demonio- y sonríe divertida

-¿de qué hablas?-preguntas confuso

-bien, quizás no seas un ángel, pero al menos estas de su lado…

-madre… -y sin pensarlo dos veces, acurrucas tu cabeza sobre el regazo de la mujer, ella era con la única que te podías mostrar débil

-dime

-¿Por qué el sexo es tan fascinante para los humanos?

-los mantiene vivos… es la mayor conexión que pueden tener entre parejas… obviamente no conocen que es mucho más poderosa y excitante la conexión entre vampiros… pero, básicamente es eso… y claro, el torrente de hormonas de placer recorriendo en cada uno de los cuerpos humanos que los hace un tanto idiotas

-pero es tan… aburrido-dices asqueado-aburrido y ostentoso

-cuando encuentras con quien quieres tener esa conexión y por quien si te dejaras que te dominaran las hormonas, créeme que deja de ser aburrido…

-odio que haya estado con la chica… que ella haya… fuera la primera en…-y escondes el rostro entre la falda de tu madre-odio a John

-tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto-y te acaricia los chinos negros, hasta que amanece y tienes que ir a la preparatoria para no llamar la atención.

* * *

-¿sabes algo de Evangelina?-pregunta John a la hora de cambiar de salones

-no, ¿Por qué?-preguntas casualmente, viendo como los alumnos iban y venían de sus clases

-es que no la veo desde el viernes que…-miras de reojo como se sonroja, cierras los puños-…yo… ya llame a su casa y no responde nadie

-estará bien-mientes vilmente-debe de haberse dado un día de descanso… no te pongas de paranoico, John

Obviamente, estaban en otra preparatoria diferente a la que habías ido hace siete años. Sería sumamente sospechoso que reprobaras y reprobaras hasta que John estuviera contigo en la etapa de preparatoria, sin siquiera envejecer un poco. Ahí, nadie te conocía. Todos creían que tenías su misma edad y compartías gustos de moda como ellos.

-hola John-cierras el casillero en donde estaban tus libros aburridos de preparatoria y te das cuenta que junto a John (cuyo casillero estaba junto al tuyo mágicamente), estaba una chica demasiado guapa. La miras fijamente. En algún lado la has visto: piel apiñonada, labios rojos, ojos cafés, cabello ondulado igualmente oscuro y una expresión de quererte comer en un solo bocado.

-¿Irene?-pregunta John asombrado y algo preocupado-¿Qué haces aquí?

-me transfirieron-y recuerdas quien es. Una antigua compañera de John de la primaria-mucho gusto-te dice a ti, extendiéndote la mano-Irene Adler

-el gusto es mío, señorita-y le tomas la mano. No sientes nada. ¿Cómo es que entonces John se emociona con un simple roce de manos?-un placer-y terminas besando su palma. Y nada. No hay nada. No entiendes de que emociona a John.

-siento que te conozco-dice ella, sonriendo coqueta-pero no te ubico de donde

-si así fuera, yo jamás la hubiera olvidado, señorita-dices amablemente, sonriendo igual de coquetamente que ella. Y nada. Quieres en verdad encontrar el por qué John se emocionaba tanto con la tal Evangelina el viernes pasado. Ahora tienes a Irene Adler, una de las chicas mas guapas de la escuela (o eso oyes de los murmullos de los demás alumnos que los miran con asombro y aprehensión) con la que podrías experimentar sobre el inservible amor y el patético sexo-dirás que es un atrevimiento, pero ¿tiene algo que hacer después de clases?

-¿Cómo una cita?-pregunta ella, fascinada

-¿cita?-pregunta John, que estaba aturdido de cómo te comportabas

-es una cita-dices convencido- ¿te recojo después de las siete?

-claro-y te guiña seductoramente. Bien, si había sexo, puesto que lo iba a haber, al menos ella sabría cómo complacerte y de una buena vez, entender el interés de John por el maldito sexo. Por esa intimidad tan suya y que mejor quiso compartirla con Evangelina que...-te veo en la noche

Y se va. John te mira incrédulo.

-¿eso qué fue?-pregunta, casi con enojo

-¿Qué? ¿Yo no puedo tener citas?-le preguntas ingenuamente.

Y te vas, dejando algo aturdido y muy confuso a John.


	8. Sin reflejo

"Reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked"

Capítulo 8: Sin reflejo

* * *

Anda, que eso te sorprende y con mucha razón. Eso de que los chismes se propagaran cual virus de la gripe, era sumamente increíble. Aunque si lo pensabas bien, era como para avergonzarse y no para presumirse. En lugar de que los alumnos se pusieran a discutir sobre la situación de Inglaterra frente al mundo, o la estúpida guerra, se ponen a discutir de cómo es que Irene Adler ha sido la única chica que ha podido salir (en plan amoroso, cabe resaltar) con Sherlock Holmes. Y eso que había sido apenas ayer ese suceso.

Habías oído las más raras versiones: que en realidad no era gay (como todo mundo suponía al ver la nula atención que tenía para con las chicas), o que al final, como tú nunca accediste (¿acceder exactamente a qué cosa?), mejor decidió tomar vuelo con alguien más.

Bien, tú en primer lugar, no eras gay. Nunca te gusto ningún chico, ni te ha agradado la idea de que un hombre te besara. Así que básicamente nunca podrías haber accedido a lo que fuera que quisiese Sherlock si es que en dado caso, quisiese algo. Tú no eras, ni eres ni serás gay. Punto.

Pero aun así… el ver como Sherlock coqueteaba con Irene, causo algo que no podías descifrar bien en tu interior. Era como si pensaras que Sherlock era la persona más inocente y virgen en el tema de las relacionas humanas, y mucho más con el sexo, pero verlo ahí tan seductor y accesible con Irene, te quitaba de los ojos una venda sobre tu amigo: al final de cuentas, siendo o no mortal, había sido humano en algún momento, por lo que llego a sentir amor, deseo y pasión. Y claro, Irene era lo suficientemente guapa como para causar esas mismas reacciones incluso ahora que Sherlock era vampiro.

Mientras llegas al laboratorio de Química, ves que muchas de las chicas cuchichean solo tras haberte visto. Era obvio de que el tema del día de hoy para cotillear, era eso: Sherlock Holmes había dejado a John Watson por la nada despreciable Irene Adler.

Llegas al laboratorio y esperas a que abran junto con tus demás compañeros que ya se habían formado. E igual, hablan a tus espaldas.

-¿todo bien, John?-pregunta Molly Hopper, una amiga que era de las únicas (más bien, era la única) personas que soportaba Sherlock y no le ponía cara de fastidio.

-sí, claro…

-Dime que sabes que están hablando de ti-te suplico incómoda

-claro-dices con fastidio

-¿Y?-te mira con ansias

-¿Qué?

-¿Son ciertos los rumores? ¿Sherlock tiene novia?

Bien, una cosa es que Irene y él hubieran salido, pero que ya los vincularan como novios, era ya llegar muy lejos. Y era algo raro, y más proviniendo de tu amigo.

-solo salieron una noche, no creo que sean novios tan rápido-dices, simulando tranquilidad

-supongo que debe de ser algo extraño para ti-dice Molly, recargándose en la paredes del laboratorio, que eran más bien, como ventanales de vidrio, de aquellos que simula ser espejo

-¿a qué te refieres exactamente?-preguntas un poco más molesto, viendo que el profesor ya se acercaba por el pasillo

-a que tu mejor amigo de la noche a la mañana le interesen las mujeres y te deje solo… pero no te preocupes, cuando se enamoran hacen eso, pero ya que les baja el enamoramiento, vuelven a ser los mismos

Y entra junto con tus compañeros. Ok. Esa extraña (muy extraña) plática con Molly te habían dejado aun más confundido que antes.

Justo cuando levantas la mirada, ves que por el pasillo viene caminando elegantemente Sherlock que llevaba en la espalda su mochila y en la mano un libro.

-¿Por qué no entras?-pregunta el estar ya junto a ti

-te… esperaba-dices elocuente

-oh, bien… pues entremos

Antes de que pudiera entrar, lo detienes y lo jalas del brazo para que no atravesara la puerta y estuviesen lo mas alejados posibles de ella y evitar que el grupo entero oyera lo que decían.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-pregunta un poco aturdido-si no lo recuerdas, tenemos clases… y es Química, y si no te importa a ti, a mi si… así que con tu permiso…

-¿Qué hiciste ayer?-preguntas de la nada. Pues esa era la verdadera pregunta que te rondaba en la cabeza.

-¿perdona?-pregunta impresionado

-me has escuchado perfectamente-acusas

-estuve con la señorita Adler en un bar-dice muy quitado de la pena-si es que a eso te refieres

-¿nada más?

-no sé si esto está incluido en la amistad, pero no se suele contar los asuntos más privados... todos tenemos secretos, John..-y te guiña el ojo, algo descarado

-¿lo hicieron?-y sientes como te sonrojas

-¿Qué cosa?

-eso… tú sabes… ¡Sherlock, ya sabes a que me refiero!

-ah, sexo-dice simple-sí, tuvimos sexo

-¿Qué?-y casi escupes por la sorpresa

-¿No se supone que eso hacen los chicos? ¿Tener citas y experimentar con el estúpido sexo?

-sí, pero…

-entonces yo no le veo lo malo, John- se acerca a ti para quedar justo enfrente de ti-no veo la necesidad de que me estés interrogando como novia celosa

-¡Yo no te interrogo!-exclamas acalorado-¡Y no soy ninguna novia celosa!

-entonces, entremos al laboratorio y jamás volvamos a hablar sobre este asunto-y te muestra la puerta del laboratorio con una mano

Lo único que tu mente procesa perfectamente, es ese reflejo inexistente que tiene Sherlock en las cosas brillantes, como en la pared del laboratorio de espejos. Pero eso no era relevante ahora. Tenías que respirar. Pensar claramente que más dirías o harías.

-John, tenemos clases-dijo Sherlock, sacándote de la ensoñación-y quiero entrar

-¿seguro que hiciste solo eso con ella?-preguntas nuevamente

-claro…-y titubea un milésima de segundo, que para su desgracia tienes la habilidad de verla

-¿Qué más hiciste con ella, Sherlock?-preguntas entre regañando y asustando

-tome de su sangre-dice, sin mostrar arrepentimiento, placer u otro sentimiento- y no me mires de esa manera, ella sigue intacta, tampoco la desangre-susurra-no se acuerda de nada

-¿Qué?-preguntas sorprendido y algo desilusionado-¿Tú...?

-lo que te dije, tome de su sangre-y te miro a los ojos-debo agregar que el sexo fue fastidioso, y lo único que salvo la noche fue el que pudiera haber bebido de su sangre… es tremendamente refinada y suave al gusto

-¿Por qué bebiste su sangre?-preguntas entre preocupado y ansioso-¿tenías hambre?

-no precisamente... solo sentí deseo de hacerlo-y se encoge de hombros-madre me ha explicado que con ciertas personas que te interesen demasiado o que las quiera, tendré ciertos deseos menos controlables de beber su sangre… algo así como un maníaco que quiere tomar de la misma droga por siempre… y bien, la sangre de Adler, era sumamente deliciosa y ella estaba de accesible...

-¿entonces tienes que querer a la persona para querer beber su sangre de esa manera tan... pasional?-te empieza a incomodar el asunto

-yo ocupo otro verbo que es el de "desear". Mi madre le gusta sustituirlo con el de "querer", que para darle dramatismo al asunto

-¿querer a alguien?

-básicamente, si... aunque estrictamente sería solo desear a la persona

-entonces tú…

-John, no sé tú, pero yo entrare ya a la clase-y entra al laboratorio

Él había bebido de la sangre de Irene, que le resultaba deliciosa. Un vampiro necesita desear la persona para beber de su sangre sin matarla y ni mucho menos para transformarla. Sherlock es aquel vampiro e Irene la humana en cuestión...

No, no podía ser...


	9. Aversión a aromas fuertes

"Reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked"

Capítulo 1: Aversión a aromas fuertes

* * *

Lo único bueno del asunto con Irene Adler, es que ya había terminado.

Según los rumores que recorrían como aire por la preparatoria, la relación ocasional que tuvieron Sherlock y ella, había llegado a su fin. Ella había sido vista con otro chico, con quien dicen, si tenía algo mucho más serio que una noche de locura y desenfreno. Sherlock, por su parte, no hablaba del tema y si se dignaba a hacerlo, lo hacía con desagrado y con ese tono frio que siempre había en su voz cuando el tema le era aburrido.

Tú, por tu lado, estabas un tanto más cómodo estando solo con Sherlock y dejando fuera tanto cotilleo inútil. Era entretenido que de nueva cuenta, él solo tuviera atención para ti, y que al único que le sonriera con sinceridad fuera a ti. Que al único que se dignara a hablar y dar su punto de opinión, fueras tú. O que simplemente, tú fueras la gran excepción sobre el resto de los mortales.

Y eso, aunque te gustaba increíblemente, no lo lograbas entender del todo bien.

Aun cuando ya habían pasado más de siete años, no entendías porque esa noche, el vampiro sediento de sangre teniendo enfrente a una víctima tan inocente y fácil de cazar, nunca lo hizo. Jamás le habías preguntado…

-Sherlock-dices, mientras estaban debajo de aquel gran árbol frondoso del patio de la preparatoria, disfrutando de esa rara tarde de sol resplandeciente

-¿sí?

-jamás me respondiste algo-y miras como a tu alrededor no había tantas personas, y eso era bueno, así podrían halar con mucha más calma

-yo siempre respondo tus tontas dudas, John, así que lo más seguro es que te estés confundiendo-dice, y lo ves que no ha despegado los ojos del libro de Anatomía que te habían comprado tus padres

-sé que siempre me respondes… pero esto no…-y lo miras insistentemente- ¿Por qué yo?

-¿a qué te refieres exactamente?-y sigue sin verte

-¿Por qué de toda la gente, me hablas solamente a mí?

Y por sorprendente que pareciera, notas que la mirada de Sherlock se paraliza. Su cuerpo se tensa muy levemente y que su falsa respiración incrementa tan solo un poco. Incluso baja el libro unos centímetros.

-no lo sé-te responde, retomando su lectura

-¿siete años y aún no lo sabes? Eso mismo me dijiste cuando tenía diez años… y si no mal recuerdo, dijiste que eso mismo querías comprender, porque incluso tú no lo sabias… que querías conocerme para descubrir…

-no he descubierto nada-dice tranquilamente, al fin levantando la mirada para verte-quizás y solo sea que eres el único humano que sabe lo que soy y que aun así, sigue a mi lado. Que aun sabiendo que soy un asesino, sigue a mi lado, como si fuera un cordero

-¿y eso es malo?-preguntas asustado

-al contrario-y te sonríe débilmente, girando su cuerpo para estar frente a ti-eso es… bueno

-¿en qué sentido?-e inconscientemente, te inclinas para delante, para estar más cerca de Sherlock

-en que yo… John, yo…-y titubea. Sí, no era broma. Sherlock Holmes te acababa de titubear y bajaba constantemente la mirada cual adolescente nervioso-…yo te…

Y en un segundo, rompiendo esa conexión entre su mirada verde y tu mirada azul, se tapa la boca y la nariz con la mano con gesto de repulsión y asco, alejándose de ti, como si evitara el aire que según respiraba, porque le enfermaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntas sorprendido y pensando que tal vez el haberte acercado de más, no hubiera sido lo prudente-¿Por qué huyes?

Sherlock mira algo que está detrás de ti. Su mirada era de odio.

-¿Qué…?

Volteas y miras que hay una chica que los espía sin escrúpulos por detrás del árbol. Cuando ella se ve descubierta, solo se sonroja y sonríe apenada.

-¿sí?-preguntas enojado

-eh… ¿John Watson?-pregunta la muchacha, saliendo un poco de su tonto escondite

-sí, soy yo-dices de mala gana

-te llama el profesor de Biología-dice con voz cantarina

-ah, gracias… yo, iré en un momento-la miras fijamente. Era bonita: con cabello aún más rubio que el tuyo y largo, ojos azules y labios rosados. Supones que la interrupción bien pudo haber valido la pena, con tal de verla a ella. Terminas sonriendo.

(Jamás supiste que Sherlock te miraba a ti y no a ella).

-¿Mary Morstan?-pregunta Sherlock con aversión, con la mano aun en la nariz y la boca

-eh… si-dice ella, sorprendida y asustada de que Sherlock supiera su nombre

-¿quieres hacer el favor de dejarnos solos?-pregunta fríamente tu amigo

-ah, claro… yo… lo siento-y se va estrepitosamente

Ya que está a no menos de diez metros, Sherlock se destapa la boca y "respira" fuertemente, buscando aire limpio.

-¿y eso fue?-preguntas sin entender la reacción intranquila del vampiro

-nada-y te mira con algo parecido a decepción-ve con el profesor

-pero…-te sorprende ver como en un instante Sherlock se había comportado como un verdadero humano y ahora era el mismo frío e insensible vampiro que era. O incluso un poco más.

-vete con el profesor-dijo en un tono que sabias que correspondía a enojo

-vale, vale…–y te paras del suelo. Lo miras un momento y él no se digna a siquiera mirarte-regreso pronto

-haz lo que quieras-y comienza nuevamente a leer

Te enfadas por esa respuesta y sales caminando hacia el salón de Biología, enojado por el comportamiento de niño de cinco años de tu amigo.

* * *

_-deberías manejar mejor tus emociones, Sherlock-dice alguien por arriba de tu cabeza. Desde que habían llegado a ese árbol, te habías dado cuenta de su presencia, pero para no alarmar a John, te habías quedado callado._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntas, quedamente, pero seguro de que te escuchaba_

_-vine a ver como estabas-dijo la voz, traviesamente-y veo que bien acompañado, si estás… aunque lastima… él prefiere las rubias_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-vuelves a preguntas_

_-ya te dije-y te dignas a levantar la mirada. De uno de las ramas más frondosas del árbol, estaba sentado un muchacho vestido con el uniforme de tu preparatoria perfectamente planchado, y a comparación tuya o la de John, a él se le veía demasiado bien-vengo a ver cómo estas_

_-¿Qué quieres?-preguntas sin alarmarte_

_-solo venía a saludar-insiste y baja del árbol elegantemente en un salto de al menos cinco metros-¿Qué no puedo hacer eso?_

_-hace más de cincuenta años que no te apareces-dices, dejando a un lado el libro-y no creo que sea coincidencia que vengas justamente ahora_

_-¡Me conoces bien, Sherlock Holmes!- y sonríe feliz- aunque claro, además de venir a ver como estaba mi antigua adquisición… vine a otros asuntos_

_-¿y esos son?-y te acercas a él, levantándote del suelo_

_-estos cincuenta años sin ti, han sido muy aburridos, Sherly-y te mira los ojos coquetamente-y quiero jugar un poco_

_-¿Jugar? ¿Y ese humano que salvaste de la Primera Guerra Mundial qué? ¿Ya te aburrió?_

_-jugar no solamente significa algo sentimental, Sherly- y te coquetea-sabes que huiste de mí y tienes que pagarlo… y, básicamente tu pago nos ve con sorpresa en este justo instante_

_Levantas la mirada de su rostro y ves que John estaba parado a unos metros, viéndolos a los dos. Se acerca un poco preocupado._

_-¿Sherlock?_

_-hola-y el chico se voltea a verlo-oh…-y se relame los labios-ahora entiendo porque estas con él, Sherlock… es… adorable_

_-¿y tú eres?-pregunta John con desconfianza_

_-Jim Moriarty-y le extiende la mano que John no corresponde-no pienso morderte, acabo de comer_

_John se tensa. Otro vampiro. Otra preocupación más en su vida._

_-tú eres un…-iba diciendo, pero la risa maniaca de Jim lo interrumpe_

_-así es, lo soy, como Sherlock_

_-¿y tú…?_

_-¿Quién soy?-pregunto Jim, suspirando dramáticamente- el dueño de Sherlock, en términos rápidos_

_John te mira a ti y luego a Jim. No comprende nada._

_-¿dueño?_

_-se supone que lo soy-Jim se acurruca en tu hombro y te mirada desde ahí con ojos de gato adormilado-pero al parecer ya tiene otro dueño_

_-¿de qué…?_

_-bien, me tengo que ir-Jim se acerca a John, le toma la mano y se la estrecha-espero vernos pronto, John… fue un placer verte, Sherly_

_Y se va caminando tranquilamente._

_-¿dueño?-te pregunta John, después de ver como Jim ya no estaba en su rango de vista_

_-lo era-dices fríamente, con la mirada en lugar por donde se había ido Jim-hace años… _

_-¿y ahora?-pregunta John, con insistencia_

_Y lo miras con cara de "¿en serio quieres que responda eso?"._

_-tengo otro_


	10. Comida

"Reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked"

Capítulo 10: Comida

* * *

Jim Moriarty.

No tenías idea de quien era, y la poca y casi nula información que sacabas de Sherlock no apoyaba para nada la situación. Por eso, cansado de que cada vez que tratabas de sacarle información a Sherlock, éste te tirara de a loco y te ignorara vilmente, decidiste ir a ver a la única persona que podría decirte exactamente quién era ese tal Moriarty.

Fuiste hasta el club Diógenes para entrevistarte con el hermano mayor de Sherlock, Mycroft.

Y no es que tuvieran una excelente y estrecha relación Mycroft y tú, pero siendo sinceros, no podías ir con la madre de Sherlock preguntado por alguien que a tu parecer había lastimado de alguna manera a Sherlock hacía tiempo. Fuera o no humana, la señora Holmes era una madre y ellas siempre sentirán peor las noticas de que sus hijos se encuentran mal.

Cuando llegas al elegante y silencioso club (incluso crees escuchar tu propio latido), te hacen pasar a una oficina con el temor de que pudieras toser (el silencio es el mayor privilegio de aquel lugar). Ya en la oficina, te sientas en uno de los sillones y solo esperas que Mycroft llegue. Y él lo hace unos minutos después.

-no es que no te tenga fe, John, pero desde que nos conocimos por mi hermano, nunca has venido hasta aquí-dice, dejando en el escritorio el periódico del día de hoy-por eso me temo que tengo que comenzar a pensar que es algo referente a Sherlock y de tal grado que no puedes resolverlo con él... o él no quiere

-totalmente cierto, Mycroft-te rindes. Recuerdas que una vez, Sherlock de muy mala gana, te contó que su hermano poseía mejor poder de la deducción que él mismo, pero lo que los diferenciaba es que a él, le gustaba mucho más la acción que a su hermano que prefería estar detrás de un escritorio, mandando a diestra y siniestra.

-¿y ese asunto que te preocupa, es…?

-Moriarty-dices de golpe

Mycroft que te estaba preparando un té, dejo de hacerlo para mirarte solo a ti.

-¿me podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir?

-Jim Moriarty-dices algo preocupado por la reacción del mayor de los Holmes

Mycroft termina por servirte el té, te entrega la taza, y se dispone a sentarse en una silla forrada en piel, delante de ti. Junta sus manos como si fuera a rezar, idénticamente a como lo hace Sherlock cuando se dispone a pensar detenidamente.

-¿Cuándo regreso?-pregunta, con los ojos cerrados

-hace una semana

-¿le conoces?

-fue a la preparatoria y se presentó ante mí-dices ahora sí, preocupado-¿Quién es él, Mycroft?

-si estás aquí, eso significa que Sherlock no te quiso decir quién es él-y te mira, aun con las manos juntas enfrente de su rostro-no soy quien para decirte eso, John

-¡Oh, vamos Mycroft!-reclamas con la taza en las manos-¡Tú sabes quien es él y me tienes que decir!

-si te digo, Sherlock se enojaría conmigo

-¿alguna vez te ha importado que Sherlock se enoje contigo?-preguntas desesperado

-todos los días de esta eternidad-dice sin pensarlo. Y ahí te das cuenta de que a pesar de que siempre que los ves juntos están a punto de causar la Tercera Guerra Mundial, en el fondo (muy, pero muy en el fondo) los hermanos Holmes si se querían... o al menos se tienen cierto cariño muy extraño como para que los humanos lo comprendan.

-Mycroft… mira, yo no sé quién sea ese tal Moriarty… pero sé que tuvo que ver en el pasado de Sherlock y sé que le dolió o que fue un trago bastante amargo para él… y ahora, yo soy su amigo-y te mira atentamente-y quiero ayudarlo con lo que sea

-en verdad que mi hermano se sacó la olla de oro contigo- y sonríe imperceptiblemente-bien… te contare quien fue y es Jim Moriarty… con una condición

-la que sea-dices sin pensar

-promete-y su voz se hace un susurro-_que jamás lo dejaras caer como una vez lo hicieron..._

* * *

Bien. Ahora ya sabías quien era Jim Moriarty y la importancia que tuvo en el pasado de Sherlock. Y sinceramente, no sabías si aquello era bueno o no. Por un aparte ahora podías apoyar de una manera más completa a tu amigo, pero por la otra, te sentías… raro.

Llegas a tu casa. No hay nadie. Miras que sobre la mesa hay una nota en la que tu madre te comunica que su hermano (el tío Frank) había sido internado por una grave enfermedad que desconocías, y por ende, ella junto con tu padre y Harry se habían ido fueras de la ciudad para irle a ver, y que regresarían al día siguiente en la tarde. No te sorprendió que te dejaran solo en casa, ya lo habían hecho y siendo como eras, a tu madre no le daba tanto remordimiento dejarte solo, pues eras un chico bien portado y con los valores morales muy bien puestos. Lo que te parecía increíble es que Harry accediera a ir, seguramente el hecho de no ir a la Universidad, había cedido en ella como analgésico y por eso accedió acompañarlos.

Fuiste a la cocina y te preparaste un sándwich ligero junto con un vaso de leche, que te subiste a tu recamara. Estabas cansado y lo único que querías hacer era dormir y pensar en cómo le dirías a Sherlock que ya sabias sobre Moriarty.

Cuando abriste la recámara, sentiste un poco de frío. Pero no un frío que helara, sino un frío que…

-Sherlock-dices, prendiendo la luz con la mano que no sujetaba la charola con el vaso y el plato

Cuando se prendió la luz, viste a tu amigo sentado en la orilla de tu cama con la vista fija en ti, cual felino en la noche.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntas, cerrando la puerta de tu cuarto

-¿lo sabes ya, no?-pregunta, sin dejar de verte

Te pateas mentalmente. Te hubiera gustado que al menos te dieran un tiempo para formular una buena excusa del porque habías ido con Mycroft, pero ya ni eso podías exigir ahora.

-sí, lo sé-dejas la charola sobre la mesa de la computadora

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia? Incluso fuiste a ver a Mycroft-te dice con desagrado

-porque tú no me dabas más opciones, Sherlock-dices, sentándote junto a él-te preguntaba y lo único que salía de tus labios eran negativas… y yo… si no te has dado cuenta, me preocupas y aunque tú no lo aceptas, Moriarty te vino a desubicar la vida

-aun así, no es de tu importancia-te dice fríamente

-¡Claro que es de mi importancia! ¡Eres mi amigo!

Él solo te mira. Se resigna y se levanta de la cama.

-bien, me voy…-pero al dar unos pasos, se tambalea y casi cae al suelo

-¡Sherlock!-exclamas preocupado, sujetando a tu amigo por la cintura para que no cayera totalmente-¿estás bien?

-claro que no estoy bien, John-reclama. Ni aunque estuviera débil podía dejar de hacerse el listillo

-¿Qué te pasa?

-no he comido

-¿desde cuándo no lo haces?

-desde hace una semana-y lo acomodas en la cama a regañadientes de él

-¿desde hace una…? Desde que llego Moriarty… Sherlock-lo miras severamente-¿Por qué no has comido nada?

Ahora, ya sabías que él si tomaba sangre humana, pero que siempre era de personas malas que anduvieran vagando sin fin ni beneficio por las calles de Londres. Jamás era alguien inocente y eso le agradecías a Sherlock con el alma.

-porque…-y ves cómo te esquiva la mirada

-¡Sherlock!

-te he estado vigilando-dijo algo turbado

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?-preguntas sorprendido y un tanto halagado

-Moriarty-dice en un suspiro-no quiero que te haga algo

-oh, Sherlock-y sientes algo así como ternura por él-gracias, pero no debiste de haber dejado de comer solo por mi

-no me podía dar el lujo de dejarte ni un segundo solo-y ves que sonríe débilmente

-me sé cuidar-dices un poco alegre

-pero no de un vampiro-dice él, severamente

-¿Entonces qué he estado haciendo todos estos años en cuanto a ti?-preguntas divertido

-yo no soy una amenaza, John-dice con impaciencia-jamás te tocaría...-y se calla abruptamente

Se quedan un momento en silencio. Miras a Sherlock y aunque no sabes muchas cosas sobre vampiros, te das cuenta de que está muy débil y de que necesita sangre.

-¿y si tomas de la mía?-preguntas en susurro

-¿sangre tuya?- y te mira-no puedo, John

-¿Por qué no?-preguntas enojado. Y lo recuerdas.

"Tienes que querer a la persona para querer beber su sangre".

-no puedo-repite, cerrando los ojos, muy cansado

-sí, tienes que desear a la persona para… lástima que no sea Irene o alguien más…

-no seas idiota-te regaña-no es por eso

-¿entonces por qué?-le preguntas mas enojado

-te podría matar-dice simple, abriendo los ojos que miraban solo el techo de tu habitación. Te das cuenta que ahora son amarillos-y eso no me lo podría perdonar jamás

-¿matarme?-preguntas asombrado

-tu sangre es la que más deseo por sobre todos los mortales, John-y te mira a los ojos-por eso jamás te he tocado

Lo miras. Sus ojos ahora son verdes. Eso sí que era información detallada. Mucha y muy bien detallada. Ahora entendías porque jamás fuiste atacado por el vampiro aquella noche. Tú eras su trofeo. La sangre más deliciosa que pudiese haber encontrado sobre la faz de la tierra. Eras su mortal intocable.

-pero yo quiero que… bebas-dices con algo de miedo-confío en ti

-no sabes lo que dices-y te sonríe un poco sarcástico-mejor abre la maldita ventana y déjame ir a beber la sangre de quien…

-no dejare que ataques al primer inocente que se te ponga enfrente-dices enojado—Sherlock-y por raro que parezca le tomas la mano-en serio, confió en ti.

Él te mira atentamente. Después de analizarte, asiente con la cabeza. Se sienta en la cama, junto a ti.

-si te duele más de lo debido, tan solo grita y yo…

-ya, Sherlock, solo hazlo

Primero, se acerca a ti. Te abraza (o hizo intento de). Recargo su barbilla en tu hombro izquierdo. Sentiste como aspiraba sobre tu cuello (te estremeciste ante el acto). Su nariz comenzó a recorrer parte de tu mandíbula, pasar por debajo del lóbulo y terminar en el cuello. En un rápido movimiento, él encajo sus colmillos en tu cuello.

No sentiste dolor. No sentiste miedo. Pero sentiste como la sangre fluía fuera de tu cuerpo. Sentiste como en lugar de ser mordida, bien pudo ser un delicado beso que Sherlock depositaba en el cuello.

Pronto se separó de ti. No había tomado mucha sangre por miedo a lastimarte y por seguridad propia. Pero se quedó un momento recargando su frente en tu hombro.

-John…-te susurra

-¿sí?

-¿puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?-pregunta quedamente

-claro


	11. Vulnerabilidad

"Reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked"

Capítulo 11: Vulnerabilidad

* * *

Si tu reloj circadiano no te fallaban, eran alrededor de las tres de la madrugada. Y no has dormido nada.

¿La razón? Sherlock.

Él había pedido quedarse contigo esta noche y no le veías algo mal a esa petición. Aunque seguramente después de que te enteraras de que la única sangre que desea es simplemente la tuya te hace pensar que tal vez si tenga algo de malo esa petición.

Aunque no ha pasado nada. Y eso… es raro.

Ha habido veces que se ha quedado contigo en la misma habitación, cuando eras niño, en donde platicaban y platicaban sobre tonterías, o sobre sus días cuando era mortal o como ha ido viendo decaer a la humanidad durante los años de su eternidad. Y en ninguna de ellas, te habías sentido tan… expuesto.

Estabas acostado en la cama. Él sentado en el alfeizar de tu ventana, viendo hacia afuera, seguramente deleitándose de las hermosas y brillantes estrellas que eran dignamente acompañadas de esa luna llena.

Esta al menos a unos… tres metros de ti, y tenías la completa seguridad de que sabía que lo estabas sintiendo. Que estabas despierto (era obvio, tu respiración no ha cambiado nada) y que solo te faltaba dar de vueltas por la cama para completar el cuadro.

-¿quieres que me vaya?-pregunta en susurro, aun con la vista hacia afuera de tu cuarto

-aun cuando te diga que sí, lo más seguro es que solamente cambies de lugar y estés en la punta del árbol de la vecina de enfrente-y ríes por debajo-no, aquí quédate… al menos aquí te puedo vigilar

-¿vigilar?-y oyes indignación en su voz

-no permitiré que lastimes a un inocente, ya te lo dije-y te quitas la cobija que te estaba tapando hasta los ojos-aunque sé que nunca lo harías

-hay cosas, John-y te mira, sus ojos combinaban divinamente con el azul oscuro de la noche-que no sabes de mí, y que te harían estremecer

-¿ah sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?-y le retas

-jamás tientes al dragón adormilado-y se para de su lugar, para caminar hacia ti-o saldrías quemado

Se sienta junto a ti. Sus ojos vagan por todo tu rostro y terminan en tus ojos. Sonríe tristemente

-¿Qué opinas sobre lo que te dijo Mycroft?-pregunta quedamente

-que no fue justo para ti-dices en el acto, enojándote por recordar eso-Moriarty es un…

-si te conto la versión correcta-te interrumpe-debes saber que no solamente fue culpa de Moriarty, sino mía también

-aun así, Sherlock-y lo miras-él no debió…

Y te callas. Jamás habías visto que Sherlock se retorciera en su lugar, como si estuviese nervioso. Ya no te veía al rostro. Jugaba inquietamente con sus manos.

-debes saber algo, John-y ríe amargamente-hace años que no siento lo que un humano siente…

-¿y eso es?-preguntas, sin entender nada

-sentir un corazón… ese órgano al que se le atribuyen emociones-y detiene sus manos-sentir emociones

-¿y eso es bueno o malo?-preguntas temeroso

-ambos-y te mira tan intensamente que sientes que te quemas por dentro

En un segundo paso todo. Tu cobija volaba al suelo. Tú caías sobre tu cama, acostándote sobre ella por algo que te empujo. Sherlock encima de ti. Sus labios sobre los tuyos… ¡¿Qué?!

En un segundo, Sherlock te estaba besando tan torpemente que te recordaba a ti mismo cuando comenzaste tu vida amorosa.

Al besarte tan de pronto, casi se caen los dos de la cama. Y por primera vez, no eras tú el único sorprendido por el beso o el que no quería eso. Ahora fue Sherlock el que se quiso resistir a algo que irónicamente él empezó.

Y sí que resistió…

-¡John!-reclamo, alejándose de ti al sentarse

-¿Qué?-preguntas, sorprendido y un tanto molesto, igualmente sentándote en la cama

-no hagas de esto más difícil-dice poniendo sus manos en tus hombros para que no te pudieras acerca a él

-esto es tan infantil-dices molesto-¡Además, tú comenzaste esto, no yo!

-lo único que quiero es protegerte-dice dolido- ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

-¿Entender qué, exactamente?-preguntas, quitándote sus manos de encima-¿entender que la persona más importante para mí, no me quiere a su lado?-espera… ¿tú dijiste eso?

-eso no es cierto-te reprocho, con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia por saberse ganador en tus sentimientos

-Sherlock… yo, lo que trataba de decir, es que…-y comienzas a ponerte nervioso

-oh, vamos, Watson-y te besa otra vez

_Sherlock te besa…_

Y otra vez, tú no te resististe por lo aturdido que estabas, pero él si se resistió, obvio.

Pero fue por unos momentos. Al parecer había una lucha interna entre su mente y sus emociones. Y al ser éstas últimas tan poderosas y por así decirlo "salvajes", eran más fuertes que el mismo raciocinio.

Se separó de ti, nuevamente, te veía entre arrepentido y coqueto.

-¿Sabías que eres malo conmigo?-te pregunta con un puchero que jamás le habías visto hacer

-oh, lo siento…-dices riéndote al verle la cara-espera… ¿Por qué yo soy el malo?

Otro beso. Y uno muy largo…

-_porque el dueño eres tú_…-y suspira

Se acercaban más el uno al otro. Se necesitaban cerca. Eso de pensar que Moriarty podía atacar en cualquier momento, les hizo recordar que hay que vivir cada segundo.

Se abrazan.

_Se besan aunque tu mente te recordaba en cada movimiento que Sherlock es tu amigo, y es hombre…_

Intuitivamente, te mueves hacia atrás con todo y Sherlock. Para lo más amplio de la cama. Sin darte cuenta de cómo es que tu verdadero instinto te maneja, haces que se recuesten en la cama.

_Él es hombre…_

Él encima de ti.

-está mal esto…-dice separándose de ti para respirar, estaba algo aturdido

-¿Y? ¿Desde cuándo a ti te preocupa si está mal o no?-preguntas, desde debajo de él, y lo vuelves a besar para su sorpresa, y mucho más para tu sorpresa

-eres mala influencia, joven Watson…-te susurra en el oído, al separarse porque tú necesitabas aire

-¿más que tú?-y te ríes

Te acercas a besarlo. Un dulce beso en las comisuras de los labios.

_Pero es un hombre…_

Algo lento para la ocasión.

Él hizo lo mismo. Te besa lentamente, empezando por la frente; baja a tus ojos y los besa (sonríes por eso), tus mejillas (ambas fueron besadas), tu boca ni la toco, tu lóbulo izquierdo (aquí casi mueres de risa… te da cosquillas ese movimiento). Pasa a tu cuello, y baja lentamente hasta donde empezaba la abertura de tu camiseta del pijama. Ahí para.

Te ve apenado. Le sonríes.

_Es tu mejor amigo…_

Un beso. Una caricia leve de su mano derecha en tu cintura.

Otra sesión de besos. Ahora un poco más… ¿Cómo se dice? Más… vivos.

Juegan sus lenguas entre ambas. Reconociéndose y grabándose en su memoria para jamar olvidarse. Las manos de él iban de tu cintura a tu espalda por debajo de la camiseta. Tus manos no se quedaron quietas y exploraron el torso de Sherlock… y eso que tiene esa maldita camisa morada tan suya.

Te mira y su mirada era de pura lujuria. Asientes a su pregunta no verbal.

Sabían que la ropa hacia mucho bulto entre los dos.

_Es Sherlock… _

Poco a poco, con una destreza que no sabes de donde sale (ni que fueras tan experimentado) le quitas el abrigo estorboso, más la camisa (aunque él termino ayudándote porque te desesperas con los malditos botones) y el pantalón… te morías de la pena de solo imaginarte en esa situación.

Él, con su vasta y quizás nada despreciable experiencia por haber vivido tanto tiempo, te quita el pijama poco a poco.

Primero el pantalón. Y te da frio.

Luego la camiseta.

Quedas en ropa interior al igual que él.

Debes admitir que te da pena como te veía (específicamente la zona de la entrepierna), casi relamiéndose los labios.

Eras su presa.

La inocente presa del mejor depredador del mundo.

¿Serías uno más en su lista como lo fue Irene Adler?

-¿pasa algo?-pregunta de la nada

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-te pusiste serio-dice preocupado

-es que… yo…

-¿no quieres?-pregunta, sosteniéndose con sus brazos en la cama (tú estabas en medio de ambos) para verte más de lejos

-no es eso… solo que… yo… Irene…

-¿Irene? ¿Irene Adler?

-y tú, y…

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?

-¿Qué numero soy?

-¿eh?

-¿seré una más de tus conquistas a través del tiempo?-vaya… no creíste que fueras a decirle tal cual tu preocupación

-no-dice molesto

-¿ah, no?

-no-repite-serias el único

-¿en qué sentido?

-en que serás el primer mortal con el que haga el amor y no solo sexo…-y te ve con ternura en los ojos

-Sherlock-susurras sin asimilar lo que te había dicho

No puedes analizar mucho eso, ya que te vuelve a besar. Los besos iban de vivos a muy vivos.

Sus manos sobre tu cintura… sobre tu cuello… sobre tu espalda… sobre tus muslos…

Tus manos sobre sus brazos… sobre sus cabellos, desordenándolos… sobre su abdomen bien trabajado…

En tu interior sentías algo nuevo (además de que tu respiración y tu pulso se disparaban al cielo).

Algo latía.

Algo necesitaba de más.

De más de Sherlock.

Nuevas reacciones biológicas nunca antes vistas en tu cuerpo salieron a la luz. Incluso sensaciones que no sentiste en tu primera vez con Evangelina.

Sabías que era.

Ya lo habías leído en clase de Biología. Pero ahora… no era teoría… era la práctica pura. Sabes que Sherlock estaba igual que tú. Digo… se siente…

Te separas de él. Lo ves a los ojos. Esos ojos de colores ahora llenos de deseo.

-ahora-le dices, sonrojado. Sabes que con esa frase te entregas totalmente. No eras tan inocente como para no saber cómo iba a terminar todo esto. Pero aunque no estabas tan seguro de lo que ibas a hacer, tener la mirada de Sherlock sobre ti, te daba la paz de poder continuar casi a ciegas por ese nuevo camino.

-pero no…-de pronto su consiente le hizo recapacitar sobre sus acciones-tú eres… no puedo hacerte esto….-y si no es porque lo abrazas fuertemente se hubiera terminado marchando

-¿Qué dices?

-eres… no… no puedo…

-¿soy qué?

-eres… un humano… yo… no puedo, lo siento John-y quiere zafarse de tu abrazo

-lo sé-y lo ves a los ojos-¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?

-yo no puedo… tienes que continuar con tu vida lo más normal que puedas… yo no puedo…

-oh, Sherlock…-le sonríes tiernamente-Si en verdad no quisiera esto… ¿Crees tú que no te hubiera ya corrido de mi cuarto? Tal vez… en el fondo… también siento algo por ti, que no solamente es una amistad extraña

-¿eh?

-siempre he dicho que no soy gay-y te encoges de hombros-y tal vez no lo sea… pero tú Sherlock, tú… tú eres aparte

-pero…-te sonríe feliz-te hare daño

-pues no intentes hacer alguna posición rara, entonces-se ríen- sé gentil conmigo… por favor… además, quiero estar contigo, como no he estado con ningún otro hombre y seguramente no querré estarlo con alguien más-le susurras al oído, te estremeces al decirle eso- yo te…

-no lo digas- te ve sorprendido

-¿Por qué no?-preguntas molesto

-por mi propio bien…-y otra vez esa sonrisa triste, se muerde el labio-John.. yo… y yo a ti

-¿ah, sí?-preguntas sorprendido, pues aunque no te lo dice con las palabras exactas, sabes que significa

-oye-reclamo-¿Qué no soy capaz de hacerlo?

-siendo tú-dices coquetamente-muéstramelo…

-tú lo pediste

Te besa otra vez.

Y otra.

Y otra.

Eso sí, sus besos iban cambiando de lugar.

No solo eran en tus labios.

Ahora eran en el cuello.

En tus hombros.

Con una sola mano en tu espalda te quita la camiseta.

-cierra los ojos-dice y su voz ahora es tan caliente que te excita al instante

Cierras los ojos a regañadientes. Sientes como sus labios pasaban por tu cuello para terminar en tu pecho. Dejas escapar un gemido.

-Sherlock…

-no abras los ojos…

Sus labios sobre ti eran algo que jamás ibas a poder olvidar. Tardo un rato como para que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, para seguir besando ahora tus costillas… tu estómago… tu cintura…

-¡Sherlock!-gimes al sentirlo en un lugar en donde no debía de estar… por la entrepierna…

Continúo jugando con tu piel, haciéndote exclamar su nombre en cada caricia… en cada beso y en cada mordida.

Hubo un momento en el que no sabes cómo terminaste ya sin ropa y él igual. Te estaba dando el mejor servicio en ese miembro que solo responde así con él, a la vez que te preparaba con las dos manos.

Olvidas tu nombre al sentirte en su boca.

Abres los ojos. Él estaba encima de ti, viéndote entre apenado y deseoso.

-hazlo-susurras, temblando de deseo

-no te muevas

-de acuerdo…

Se veían a los ojos. Sabían que era tiempo. Después de siete años de rara amistad.

Sus manos las coloco en tu cintura. Tú pones mis manos sobre su pecho.

No desconectan sus miradas.

De pronto, tienes que abrazarlo fuertemente. No calculaste bien el dolor.

Estaba dentro de ti.

Y dolía… un poco.

-lo siento…-susurra Sherlock

-continua…

Y continúo.

Era leve el dolor… que cambio en poco a poco a un placer indescriptible. Solo fue la resistencia del momento, para que después tu mismo cuerpo se adaptara a él como si fuesen piezas hechas predeterminadamente.

Sentir a Sherlock… salir… entrar… moverse… hizo que estallaras en gemidos que llegaban a ser gritos, que se hicieron visibles en las marcas de tus uñas en la espalda de él.

Todo continuaba… tan lento… tan rápido…

Un gemido… dos gemidos… un grito… varios gritos… tanto de él, como tuyos…

Tú no sabes mucho de sexo. Pero sabías que esto que sentías, quizás era el llamado clímax. Sentías… un placer tan intenso que borro todo pensamiento de tu mente, que iba desde tu vientre a todo mi cuerpo… era algo que te hizo arquear la espalda por el placer.

-Sherlock… Sherlock… ¡Sherlock!

* * *

Despiertas. Pero no quieres abrir los ojos. Estabas cansado (este… ejem…) y querías seguir durmiendo, pero también querías verlo a él.

Abres los ojos, para toparte con unos ojos azul-verde viéndote fijamente.

-buenos días-dices con una sonrisa totalmente boba en tu cara

-babeas-contesto Sherlock estoicamente

-¿Qué?-te tocas preocupado la barbilla y la almohada, pero estaban secas-pero no…-ves que se reía-¡Eres un tonto!

-pero casi lo haces…-dice él, y dándote un beso en la palma de tu mano derecha, como un caballero lo hace con su damisela-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-bien… -dices suspirando-desperté contigo… otra vez

-¿quieres desayunar ya?-te pregunta levantándose de la cama

-¿me harás de desayunar? ¿Tú?-y te sorprendes de sobremanera

-aunque no lo creas, sé cocinar… y mejor que tú

-pues…-ok, debes de admitir que si Sherlock Holmes se levanta de la cama y se pasea por tu cuarto sin ningún tipo de ropa, pues es como para que te quedes sin habla, ¿o no?

-¿pasa algo?-te pregunta lujuriosamente, dándose cuenta de cómo lo veías

-nada-y te sonrojas, tapándote la cara con la almohada-nada de nada

-¿Qué…?

-no preguntes, mejor…

-de acuerdo… -sientes como se acostaba encima de mí y tus sabanas

-¿Qué haces?-preguntas, viéndolo

-¿no crees que es de mala educación, ver a una persona de esa manera?

-¿Cuál manera?

-como si me quisieras comerme-y te sonríe alegremente, haciendo que tu corazón diera un vuelco

-eh…-te sonrojas-pues yo… eh… ¡Tú tienes la culpa!

-¿yo?

-si… ¡Porque andas caminando por mi cuarto desnudo!

-bueno… si quieres lo hacemos más mutuo

-¿Qué?

-te doy permiso de caminar desnudo-y te guiña el ojo

-¿y eso como para qué?

-oye… no se vale que tú si veas y que yo no

-¡Sherlock!

-ya, solo bromeaba… iré a preparar el desayuno-pero antes de que se fuera, coloca su frente junto a la tuya y cierra los ojos-gracias John

-¿de qué?

-por ser quien eres-y te mira-por dejarme ser yo cuando estoy a tu lado… por ser vulnerable junto a ti y que no te aproveches de ello

-Sherlock…

Antes de que pudieras hablar, se levanta, se pone el pantalón y la camisa y sale del cuarto.

Te acomodas entre las sabanas tratando de averiguar lo que te quiso decir con eso. Das de vueltas por la cama. Terminas acostado boca arriba. Miras el techo blanco. Otro pensamiento interrumpe tu reflexión…

¡Por el cielo santo, que estuviste con Sherlock Holmes!

Respiras emocionado.

Querías gritar. Pero no, mejor te pones la almohada en la cara para ahora sí, terminar gritando de la emoción y que ese grito no se escuchase tanto (aunque Sherlock lo más seguro es que te haya oído).

Ya que te calmas (10 minutos después), decides ir a ver qué hacía Sherlock en la cocina.

Te levantas. Caminas y duele. Qué bueno que tu madre no está, porque si no… ya sabría porque andas caminando tan raro…

Te pones tu ropa con cuidado. Y sales con paso lento… pero seguro.

Al verlo en la cocina, supones que desayunar algo que te hizo Sherlock puede ser un buen inicio de día.


	12. Enfrentamiento

**Antes que nada, pido perdón a la gente que lea mi fic. Entré a nuevo semestre y es un caos D: pero al fin he podido encontrar un poco de paz y tiempo para escribir. Hubiera deseado escribir los cinco capítulos que debo, pero no creo poder hacerlo (maldito tiempo), así que volveremos al ritmo de antes: capítulo por día. Espero que siga siendo de su agrado el fic y gracias por su reviews**

* * *

"Reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked"

Capítulo 12: Enfrentamiento

* * *

-¿creíste que sería fácil?-pregunta, casi susurrando detrás de ti

-lo fue una vez, quizás podía funcionar otra vez-respondes, mirando cómo la gente vestida de negro acudía a pesar de la lluvia alrededor de la tumba

-¿Por qué huiste, Sherly?- miras de reojo como a pesar de que siempre es muy pulcro y algo especial con la vestimenta, James Moriarty, tu antiguo dueño, estaba junto a ti, en plena lluvia, mojándose

-me di cuenta que fue una tontería-dices, no puedes creer como tu madre y Mycroft se prestaban a esa falsedad-eres la tontería, por si no entendías

-¿y ahora qué harás? ¿Vendrás conmigo a Rusia?-pregunta Jim, recargándose en tu hombro, sonriendo estúpidamente-Sebastian no es tan celoso después de todo

Le sonríes amargamente. Él te mira a los ojos y sabe lo que piensas. No, no es que sepa leer la mente, ni que fuera él el que te creo como vampiro, sino que al igual que tú, no es como las demás personas (mortales o inmortales). Él es el único que logra entenderte a la perfección, incluso mejor que tu propio hermano. Él es el único que te ha causado maravilla y pensar que este mundo no es después del todo tan aburrido.

-bien… espero que no pasen otros 50 años hasta que nos veamos de nuevo-y sonríe-nos vemos, Sherlock Holmes

Y sientes, como camina por el cementerio, para dirigirse a su automóvil del año que era ni más ni menos conducido por el tal Sebastian Moran. Tu reemplazo.

Vuelves la mirada a la gente. Y notas como todos están si no tristes, al menos acongojados por la noticia. Sorprendidos. Pasmados.

Jamás pensaste que verías de nueva cuenta esa farsa. Ver gente fingiendo dolor por tu partida. Las flores blancas adornando el sombrío ambiente. Las estorbosas sombrillas negras que cubrían a los invitados.

Pero lo que jamás pensaste ver… sería que entre toda esa gente mintiendo, habría alguien a quien si le dolería la mentira…

_John _

* * *

_Flash back._

_Dos días antes. _

Sentimientos. Algo que creías haber sacado totalmente de tu sistema después de conocer a Jim Moriarty. Pero gracias a ese rubio, que en ese momento estaba sentado enfrente de ti en la biblioteca tratando de leer un libro de Química, te habías dado cuenta de que quizás solo una micra de sentimentalismo aún seguía en tu organismo y solo John Watson la pudo haber encontrado.

-¿Qué tanto lees?-preguntas en voz baja

-t-tarea para mañana-dice en susurro, casi saltando en su silla por haberlo espantado

-creo que no encontraras nada si sigues así-le dices, mientras hojeas una revista sobre Psicología

-¿cómo así?

-¿nervioso?-y lo miras a los ojos. Se pone aún mucho más nervioso. Puedes escuchar sus latidos. Su sangre corre hasta sus mejillas. Su respiración aumenta poco. Sus manos sudan. Es adorable.

-¡yo no estoy nervioso!-reclama como niño pequeño. Aún más adorable.

-¿entonces por qué después de casi 10 minutos no te has dado cuenta de que el libro está al revés?- y le sonríes un poco altanero

-¿Qué…?-mira el libro, se da cuenta del error y termina mucho más rojo que antes

-no te pienso comer-le dices en tono sensual-en ninguno de los sentidos, para que te quede claro

Solo te mira casi queriéndote eliminar con su mirada. Aun esta sonrojado. Pero alcanzas a ver felicidad en sus ojos. Era lunes. Eso significaba que habían pasado al menos 24 horas de no ver a John y desde su encuentro para nada amistoso.

Tenías que comer, y aunque te desagradara por completo esa inútil funcionalidad, la tenías que abastecer. Mycroft te obligo a darte el día entero para ti, para comer, dormir un poco y aclarar tus ideas; él se encargaría de cuidar a John (aceptas que agradeces ese gesto viniendo de él).

Lo único que se habían dicho desde que llegaron a la preparatoria era un simple "hola" y una que otra mirada de complicidad por parte de John. Tenías que habértelo imaginado. Que aunque al día siguiente no se habían arrepentido de nada, los días subsecuentes serían un tanto intensos en emociones. John era demasiado emocional.

¿Y tú?

_Ya habías saltado una vez. _

Eso debía significar algo, ¿no?

-si quieres que me vaya, solo dilo-dices, al ver que aún no se concentraba para nada ese rubio-al menos para que estudies para el examen

-no… estoy bien así... yo-John se debatía entre qué decir y qué hacer-yo… Sherlock…

-¿sí?-y le miras sonriente

-Sherly

¿Cómo no lo habías notado? Su aroma, sus pasos, sus movimientos, todo te lo habías grabado con devoción hace años, y aun así, aún tenía la ventaja de ser diferente a los demás.

-Moriarty-dice John, pasmado

-John Watson-y sonrió con todos sus dientes a la vista-adorable como siempre

-¿deseas algo exactamente?-preguntas, arrogantemente

-a ti-y se siente junto a John-pero veo que llegue tarde-y forma un puchero

-tuviste tú tu momento- dice John con valentía, antes de que pudieras replicar-la desperdiciaste muy tontamente, así que no te quejes

-uuy-dice Jim, riendo con picardía- escogiste bien Sherlock… alguien valiente, pero frágil a la vez, bonita copla… pero, ¿Hasta qué límite? ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a soportar por Sherlock?

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunta John sin entender

-dices que tuve mi momento… así que debes saber quién soy… y lo que fui…-Jim mira a John de manera retadora-…y lo que seré

-¿Qué quieres Moriarty?-pregunta enojado, regresándole la mirada

-solo vengo a darte esto-y sonríe como un niño, sacando de su bolsillo del saco un collar un poco deteriorado de plata-supongo que es tuyo

-¿Qué…?-miras que John lo toma en tus manos.

Te hielas.

El collar de Evangelina.

Pero ese debería de estar en el fondo del río, junto con el cuerpo… entonces… oh, cielos… no…

-¿de dónde conseguiste esto?-pregunta alarmado John, poniéndose blanco de la impresión

Sabías que los padres de la muchacha habían dado aviso a las autoridades de la desaparición de la chica. Algunos suponían que se había escapado con su novio (el verdadero, no John), otros decían que se fue de turista por Europa. Seguían con las investigaciones sin nada concluyente, obviamente.

-te he dicho, ¿de dónde has sacado esto?-pregunta ya más molesto John, pero temiendo lo peor

-del Támesis-y Jim te mira fijamente-¿no es así, Sherlock?

-¿Sherlock?-John te mira sin entender-¿tú… sabes algo?

-para ser sinceros-dice con cizaña Jim-sabe todo

Miras el collar. Debería de estar en el fondo del río. Nadie lo hubiera encontrado. Sería el asesinato perfecto. La venganza fría con mejor sabor dulce del mundo.

John te sigue mirando. Mira a Jim y al collar, para después regresar a mirarte. No se necesita ser un genio como para…

-¡Oh por Dios, no!-reclama, levantándose del asiento, tirando la silla y haciendo mucho escándalo, tanto que los demás alumnos y uno que otro profesor se les quedo viendo-no… Sherlock…

-oh, además de adorable, listo-dice Jim riéndose-muy bien John, ahora pregúntate el por qué

-silencio-reclamas apenas. John te mira con miedo.

-por qué, por qué, por qué-canturrea Jim-¿Por qué… es linda? ¿Por qué… es rubia? ¿Por qué… tú la conoces?

No será inteligente John, pero tiene sentido común…

-yo… estuve con…-y te mira horrorizado, tapándose la boca con las manos-no… Sherlock…

Y sale corriendo. Jim se carcajea de la risa. Sales corriendo para alcanzar a John y (tratar) de explicarle lo que realmente paso, con los gritos de Moriarty en tus oídos de que no valía ya la pena correr. No te importa que la mitad de la escuela te vea correr o siquiera empujar incluso a los profesores más grandes. Necesitabas llegar a John.

Hueles su aroma y así descubres que tienes que subir corriendo hacia la azotea. Cuando sales al exterior por la puerta, ves que John estaba casi a la orilla del edificio. Te tensas en un instante.

-John…-dices en voz baja para que no se espantara aún mas

-n-no te acerques…-dice con la voz quebrada. Está llorando-n-no…

-vamos John-y te acercas poco a poco-tienes que escucharme…

-¿Escucharte?-reclama y te voltea a ver y aciertas al verlo llorar-dime, ¿escuchaste a Evangelina antes d-de…?-y se calla por la emoción-n-no…

-John

-¿Por qué…? No, no quiero saberlo-y respira fuertemente-n-no quiero saber

-¿Por qué?-preguntas irónico- porque _eres mío _y no…

-¡Yo no soy tuyo!-exclama espantado (o asqueado)-oh, Sherlock… eso es tan… retorcido… y…-suspira por el llanto-oh, Evangelina…

Lo miras sufrir. Emociones humanas. Nada comparadas con las tuyas. Más intensas. Más vivas. Más dolorosas. Más duraderas…

-soy vampiro-dices con voz fría-no sé si te vas dando cuenta de eso… pero eso hacemos nosotros

-¿Qué exactamente?-y te mira con algo parecido a odio-¿Matar a cuanta persona se les cruza? ¿Matar inocentes?

-ella se lo merecía-y no te arrepientes de ello. Fue estúpido y arrebatador. Pero aun así, no te arrepientes para nada. Lo volverías a hacer. Una y otra vez.

-y yo que pensé que…- Lo has decepcionado. Él te tenía en un escalón muy alto. Y ahora al descubrir como eras en realidad, te deja caer… olvida en un segundo los años que estuvieron juntos… aquella noche en su recamara…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué era bueno? ¿Qué porque no me alimento de gente buena me convierto en buena persona? Oh, John… yo mismo te he dicho que he hecho cosas que jamás te imaginarias y si lo hicieras, no podrías volver a dormir en paz…-y lo miras, su nula aceptación te arrebata en el pecho-soy como soy y si a la gente le gusta, bien y si no, bien…

-¿y yo?-pregunta en voz baja-¿importa lo que yo piense?

-no-y es verdad. Si John pensaba que eras bueno o malo, era irrelevante. Lo único que importaba es que estaría a tu lado siempre. Que con él podrías ser tú mismo y que no te dejaría caer nuevamente-no me es relevante que pienses eso… hay cosas que son más importantes… John, yo te…

-pienso-te interrumpe y te mira a los ojos, aunque él los tiene llenos de lágrimas-que eres el egoísta que jamás quise conocer… la persona… no… ni siquiera eres persona…-y se ríe amargamente-eres una maquina… una estúpida máquina que no siente… y yo… maldigo la hora en que me perdí en el parque…-y llora un poco más-y los días siguientes a eso…

¿De eso se trata la vida? ¿Qué la gente a tu alrededor te mire y te termine escupiendo en la cara? ¿Qué te dignes a sentir algo por ellas y que terminen dándote la espalda? ¿De que por un error lo demás se olvida aun cuando sean recuerdos felices?

-lamento haberte hablado ese día- dices en voz baja, mirando hacia el abismo

-sí, igual yo-y se va, azotando la puerta

¿En serio así termina? ¿Él enojado por una tontería? Si, tontería fue matar a su tonta novia con la que él perdió su virginidad… ¿Solo eso? ¿Tan estúpido era John como para no ver el trasfondo del asunto? ¿Olvido ya los besos? ¿Las caricias?

¿Olvido acaso que ahora él era tu dueño y que por mucho que odiaras amar, lo hacías y ahora por eso dolía?

-¿terminaron ya?-cierras los ojos. Si él no hubiera aparecido, todo seguiría siendo como antes. O incluso mejor.

-para tu agrado, ya-dices controlando la ira

-vamos Sherly-Moriarty se coloca a tu lado y mira igualmente al abismo-sé que quieres aventarme al vacío para aplacar tu enojo… pero los dos sabemos que no soy yo el que tiene que hacerlo

Y en eso recuerdas.

Hacía más de cien años aquello. Tú eras joven y creías que la vida era toda tuya. Que podrías salir al mundo y comértelo en menos de un bocado. Y aunque nadie te entendía ese no era pretexto como para detenerte. Y fue cuando conociste a un muchacho. Encantador. Risueño. Alegre. Con ideas raras, algo retorcidas, pero fascinantes. Te entendía. Tú a él. Él a ti. Jamás te aburrías con él.

Hasta que descubriste que era vampiro…

Y eso no cambio las cosas. Al contrario. Te animo a seguir frecuentándolo. A admirar esos ojos de inteligencia y deseo de poder. A desear esos labios de donde salían planes y más planes exquisitamente elaborados. A amar a aquella alma denigrada como la tuya.

Le amaste. Le entregaste tu corazón como joven enamorado (eras adolescente, tonto adolescente). Incluso tu vida.

Sherlock Holmes, murió oficialmente un día de septiembre. Lluvioso debemos agregar. Con espectadores. Mucha audiencia.

Por amor caíste (literalmente). Te aventaste al vació del edificio de lo que anteriormente era tu escuela (ahora el edificio lo tomaron como museo).

Moriste para la sociedad. Pero naciste como el compañero de James Moriarty. Tu creador. Tu amante. Tu alma gemela.

-recuerdo que tu madre sufrió mucho-dijo Jim, sacándote de tus ensoñaciones

-tanto que mi hermano la convirtió a ella también después de que él descubriera la verdad-dices abriendo los ojos

-vamos, Sherlock… es simplemente caer…-y te mira-te es familiar todo esto…

-¿Por qué le dijiste a John?

-porque _eres mío_-se pone serio-hazlo… muere para este época… muere para John

-él no creerá que con caerme moriré-dices al instante

-¿le dijiste alguna vez como moría uno como nosotros?

-no

-problema resuelto-y se encoge de hombros-vamos Sherlock, es más fácil aventarte a que John te perdone

El cretino tenía razón. Siempre la tiene.

Ves nuevamente el abismo. Te asomas y esta el piso a unos diez o quince metros. Hay demasiada gente. Hay audiencia…

-te espero-dijo pacientemente Jim

No habrá dolor… nuevamente.

O eso crees… mientras oyes los gritos de la gente a tu alrededor…

_Fin del flash back_

* * *

-¿y no saben por qué fue?-preguntan en voz baja entre la gente que va a tu supuesto entierro

-no… ni siquiera su amigo sabe porque-dice alguien con lastima

-pobre Watson… era su mejor amigo-dice un compañero de clases

-no ha comido por la tristeza desde…

¿En serio? ¿John triste?

¿Después de haberte olvidado en un instante y dejarte caer nuevamente?

Imposible.

Te acomodas el cuello del abrigo y te alejas de la gente. Luego le explicarías a Mycroft y a Madre sobre lo sucedido. Y claro, agradecerías por el apoyo que te daban… de nuevo.

Rusia no sonaba tan mal después de todo…


	13. Sombra distorsionada

"Reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked"

Capítulo 13: Sombra distorsionada.

* * *

Miras a tu alrededor. Londres no ha cambiado mucho. Sigue con el mismo clima frío y lluvioso que lo caracteriza alrededor del mundo. Sigue siendo tan moderna pero con edificios del siglo pasado que llaman tanto la atención por aquel contraste tan marcado. Sigue la gente ocupada en sus cosas (en aquellas máquinas portátiles infernales), mientras que el mundo pasa y gira siempre a la derecha sin que ellos se den cuenta.

Si, Londres no ha cambiado después de 30 años de haberla olvidado...

Pero el que _si_ cambió… fuiste tú…

Después de estar tanto tiempo en Australia (te graduaste allá como Médico), y de haber servido a la corona inglesa (Médico del ejercito ingles) de esa manera tan heroica (una bala en el hombro), regresas a tu antigua ciudad natal (casi obligado, agregas).

Hacía tiempo que no escuchabas ese acento inglés que hace que a veces ni las mismas personas que hablan inglés, les entiendan (es un tanto difícil, dicen). Hace mucho que no tomabas el té a la hora adecuada (el café ahora te llamaba más la atención).

Miras ante ti el Big Ben y recuerdas como fue la primera vez que lo viste, de niño, cuando te mudaste de ese pueblito a las a fueras de la ciudad, en donde no pasaba nada interesante.

Te resignas después de intentar no pensar en aquello. Creíste que después de tanto tiempo y de tantos lugares vistos te habrías olvidado de aquel incidente. Lo que jamás pensaste es que aquello te perseguiría por el resto de tus días, que si no es en el día, cuando tienes muchos pensamientos en la cabeza, si sería en tus sueños por la noche, en donde en lugar de tener las imágenes de como morían tus ex amigos y compañeros de batallón en aquella estúpida guerra, si ves cómo había un gran charco de líquido rojo oscuro decorando el rígido suelo y la cabeza de…

Jamás quisiste que terminara de esa manera.

Cierras los ojos ante la brisa gélida que alborota tus cabellos rubios y te dejas llevar, por el sonido del agua del río Támesis,… irónico ¿no es así?

* * *

No querías escuchar nada. Ni una sola palabra que viniera de Sherlock o de alguien más. Y es que... él… él era (es) tu mejor amigo, aquel con que compartías más cosas que con tu propia familia… si, aquel día en el parque tú confiaste ciegamente en él… y aquella noche... como siempre lo habías echo… y él, saliéndote con….

Te sentías asqueado… impotente… usado… y furioso por haberte dejado llevar por la emoción del momento… sentías miedo… miedo de que Sherlock no pudiera controlarse y que pudiera hacerle daño a alguien que realmente quisieses (y no es que Evangelina no la quisieras, pero vamos, que ella solo fue la primera chica con la que te acostaste). Sentías el remordimiento que solo por haber estado con ella, seguramente se la estaban comiendo los peces si es que hay en ese río… pudriéndose sin saber porque murió exactamente… tú eras el culpable de aquello.

Recorrías el pasillo de la preparatoria casi a ciegas. Con las lágrimas de tu llanto, impidiéndote la vista. Incluso chocaste con alguien por ir tanteando solo el lugar.

-oh… lo siento-alcanzas a decir a medias, sin levantar la mirada

-no te preocupes…. Oh, ¿John?-la miras y es Sara, la misma Sara que conociste en la primaria y que por cuestiones del trabajo de su padre la habían transferido a otra escuela. Y aunque no podías evitarlo, viste que ahora era una muy linda chica que te veía preocupada- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sara…-y la miras entre sorprendido y aturdido

-veo que no te alegra mucho mi llegada-dice un poco desanimada

-no es eso… es que yo…-intentas secarte las lagrimas sin que se de cuenta

-no lo hagas, John-y te mira sincera-sé que estabas llorando, así que no te avergüences… está bien que llores un rato si con eso limpias tu alma

-pero no es que…-y tu voz tiembla-… oh Sara

-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-y terminas por sollozar un poco más, avergonzado

-no… no podrías, pero gracias-dices tratando de tranquilizarte

-¿te hicieron algo?-y con la mirada te revisa la cara y el cuerpo

-¿hasta qué grado s-se puede proteger a a-alguien?-preguntas de la nada, ignorando su pregunta

-bueno, si ese alguien es alguien indefenso, puedes evitar muchas coas-y te mira a los ojos-pero me he de suponer que me hablas de alguien a quien quieres…

-s-si

-bueno, por alguien a quien ames, puedes hacer todo… incluso dar la vida

-¿la vida?-y te sobresaltas sin querer

-no me he enamorado como para darte algo más concreto-y miras como se sonroja levemente-pero creo que si alguien está en un grave aprieto y lo único que lo salvaría es que uno dé la vida… pues no se me hace tan descabellado

-¿no?

-no… mira-y te toma de las manos-simplemente quieres ver feliz a la otra persona… que este bien… y si, se puede cometer mil errores y estupideces en nombre del amor (y cuando digo estupideces, son estupideces con mayúsculas), pero creo que nunca se hacen de mala fe… es simplemente que por la persona que amas harías todo… y no es que justifique esos actos… pero son más razonables cuando se quiere a alguien

-¿aunque sea algo muy malo?-preguntas tembloroso

-¿Hizo algo malo?-pregunto de la nada, sorprendiéndote por su sonrisa sincera

-s-si… a-algo muy m-malo-y sollozas nuevamente

-bueno…- y ladea la cabeza-te amara mucho, ¿no?

Antes de que pudieras responder a esa pregunta (aunque ni tú mismo puedes saber si en realidad fuera cierto aquello que dice Sara) miras de reojo como una sombra pasaba bajando a toda velocidad por afuera del edificio, justo por la ventana que les quedaba en el costado a Sara y a ti. Para colmo, unos gritos de chicas adornaban aquello.

Sara fue la primera que se asomó y soltó un grito de terror que te trajo un poco más a la realidad. Te asomas por la ventana por inercia.

_Desearías jamás haberlo hecho._

Ahí, debajo, en la calle fría que se dirigía a la entrada del edifico de la preparatoria, estaba tirado un cuerpo vestido con el uniforme de la escuela… con sangre que fluía de la cabeza manchando la calle y esos alborotados chinos negros...

-n-no-y casi te desvaneces en el marco de la ventana. Si no fuera por Sara, te hubieras caído igual a la calle

-¿lo conoces?-pregunta ella asustada

-S-Sherlock…

Y sales corriendo, casi aventando a Sara por quererte zafar de ella.

-Sherlock-es lo único que puedes decir mientras corres hasta el cuerpo, golpeando gente en el proceso de bajar las escaleras

Cuando llegas a la entrada de la escuela, ya hay varias personas junto al cuerpo, chicas llorando, chicos desconcertados que trataban de explicar cómo es que cayó desde la azotea…

_La azotea._

-Sherlock-dices, empujando gente para llegar a primera fila

Tus amigos te tratan de jalar para que no veas. No es algo que deberías ver, pero que en realidad quieres ver… constatar con tus propios ojos la idiotez que acaba de hacer…

Como puedes, llegas ante el cuerpo. Hay mucha sangre (¿Un litro? ¿Más?), el uniforme desordenado sobre su piel, no puedes mirarle la cara, hasta que alguien le da la vuelta (ya llega la ambulancia) y puedes ver su rostro. Sus ojos están cerrados. Su rostro denota tranquilidad.

No hay vida. Y lo sabes, es un vampiro… pero… ¿Cómo es que muere uno?

Se lo llevan. A ti te consuelan.

O al menos tratan…

* * *

Escuchas un par de bocinas sonar. Abres los ojos y regresas a la realidad. Miras el alboroto que provoca que tantos autos estén reclamando con la bocinas.

Miras que un chico con abrigo azul oscuro y una bufanda azul un poco más clara, corre por entre los coches a contra sentido, esquivándolos y en ocasiones saltando por encima de las cajuelas; parece que persigue a alguien. Si, allá adelante va alguien que corre como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Justo cuando el chico pasa delante de ti, entre el taxi y ese elegante automóvil negro, gira la cabeza hacia ti, unos leves centímetros.

Te mira.

Tú lo miras.

No. Eso no puede ser. Crees que solo es una sombra que te persigue cada día de tu vida desde hace treinta años que hará que te arrepientas cada día peor, y que sintieses gracias a ella que éste es el verdadero infierno y no el que esperas al morir.

-¡Detente ya!-gritan detrás del chico que ya va un poco más lejos por la avenida

Volteas a ver, y son varios policías que igual que el chico y el perseguido, van en contra sentido de la vialidad.

-¡Sherlock Holmes, detente un maldito momento!-grita el que al parecer es el que lleva el mando

-¡Jamás!-grita el chico, volteando a verte-¡Watson!-y se va corriendo

No. No era cierto…


	14. Seducción

"Reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked"

Capítulo 14: Seducción

* * *

Habías corrido, aunque la maldita pierna y ese estúpido bastón no habían apoyado para nada. Por poco se te pierde la pista de a donde habían ido. Pero por suerte no fueron a parar tan lejos. Lo típico en cualquier película, en un callejón sin salida con los demás policías ve tú a saber dónde, en donde el que tú creías que era Sherlock acorralo al presunto criminal (si lo estaban persiguiendo tal vez fuese por eso, ¿no?).

Cuando llegas, ves como el criminal le levanta una pistola a Sherlock, gritándole amenazas.

-¿en serio quieres usar eso contra mí?-pregunta burlón el chico, juntando sus manos por detrás de su cuerpo-a mí no me pueden matar con una sencilla pistola

-aun cuando te creas que eres inmortal, Sherlock Holmes-dice el criminal temblando-no lo eres

-oh vamos-y oyes que se ríe-lo soy

-tal vez tú, pero los demás no…

En un instante, el criminal había disparado no contra el chico de rizos negros, sino a ti, que te había visto de reojo y que supo que conocías al muchacho pues te había gritado en el puente del río.

Quisiste escapar, pero lo único que hiciste fue cerrar los ojos. Sentiste que algo que te cubría el cuerpo y que un calor reconfortante te cubría. Abriste los ojos por el grito de incertidumbre del criminal. Lo primero que viste fue una cosa azul de tela. Enfocaste mejor la mirada y comprendiste que era una bufanda. Subiste la mirada y encontraste una azul y verde que creíste ya no ver jamás. Te sonrojas inevitablemente.

-¿tú…?-preguntabas anonadado

-no es el momento, Watson-dijo secamente

Se alejó de ti y fue contra el criminal que parecía incrédulo por la velocidad a la que te había ido a proteger.

-cierra los ojos-te pidió Sherlock-y no los abras esta vez

Cierras los ojos con fuerza. Oyes los gritos de terror del sujeto. Un gruñido estremecedor. Sabes qué significa eso… y claro, ahora si no abrirías los ojos para nada.

Paso un rato hasta que sentiste una mano en tu hombro. Saltaste por lo repentino que era aquello.

-abre ya los ojos-te dice quedamente

Lo haces y lo primero que ves es a un chico de rizos negros alborotados, vestido de traje con ese abrigo elegante y esa bufanda que le hacía mucho a juego con sus ojos que ahora eran azules.

-t-tú…-ibas diciendo a la vez que querías tocarle el rostro

-veo que regresaste de la guerra-dijo, alejándose un poco de ti, sacando un celular y tecleando lo que parecía ser un mensaje

-eh… si… me regresaron por culpa de una herida-dices, pasmado

-eso pasa a menudo-y miras como saca un cigarro de su abrigo y lo prende

-¿fumas?-preguntas molesto

-un vicio que nunca se me quito, ni cuando morí-dice, dándole una calada al cigarro-no me sabe a nada, pero mantiene mi boca en paz

-t-tú… deberías de estar…

-¿enterrado a tres metros bajo tierra?- y te mira insistentemente-tú deberías de estar en Australia y no digo nada

-me reclutaron al ejercito inglés y… espera, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-datos insignificantes-dice él, elocuente-nos vemos, Watson

Y camina hacia la avenida más cercana. Miras de reojo el callejón, pero con solo ver unas gotas de sangre en la pared, te hace imaginar que paso ahí. Corres detrás de él.

-¿Por qué?-preguntas, deteniéndolo del abrigo

-secuestro a dos niños de una familia de un burócrata, pero el muy idiota los mato antes de pedir el rescate…-él siguió caminando por la calle aunque tú lo traías agarrando del abrigo

-¡No, eso no! No me refiero a eso-te enojas-sabes a lo que me refiero…

Cuando llegaron a la avenida, viste que estaba el hombre que le había gritado a Sherlock en el puente, esperándolo recargado en su patrulla.

-para la otra, nos lo dejas a nosotros-dijo el hombre, muy molesto

-me ataco, lo justo que debí hacer fue defenderme-contesta inocente Sherlock

-una cosa es defenderte y otra destrozarlo-susurra y se calla abruptamente cuando te ve a ti-eh… yo…

-no te preocupes, es Watson-le dice Sherlock

-¿Watson?-mira a Sherlock y luego te mira a ti-¿John Watson?

-¿me conoces?-preguntas asombrado

-¡Claro! ¡Soy yo! ¡Gregory Lestrade!-y te mira sonriente mientras te abraza

-¡Lestrade!-y recuerdas al niño con el que jugabas en el recreo en la primaria-Dios, que viejo estas

-opino lo mismo que tú-y te sonríe-el único que nunca cambia es acá-y señala a Sherlock con la mirada, haciendo que bufara molesto

-tú… sabes sobre…-dices preocupado

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es un vampiro?-y asientes con la cabeza-claro, me lo dijo para que pudiera darle casos

-¿casos?-preguntas sin entender

-es un detective consultor-y lo miras, él está viendo para otro lado-el único en el mundo… y es excelente

-obviamente-dice en voz baja

-creído-le dice Lestrade con una sonrisa-pero John, ¿Qué haces acá en Londres? Tenía entendido que estabas en Australia

-lo regresaron por una herida del ejercito-dijo Sherlock, viéndolos

-vaya, que mal-opina Lestrade-supongo que ahora buscas un lugar en donde quedarte… si quieres puedes usar el cuarto de huéspedes de mi casa, no es la gran casa, pero es linda…

-Watson no se quedara contigo-dijo Sherlock un tanto molesto, antes de que pudieras responder

-¿y eso…?-Lestrade te mira y después mira a Sherlock-oh ya… ustedes dos… ya, ya… anda Sherlock, que no pierdes el tiempo en seducirlo…

-no seas idiota, Lestrade-exclama Sherlock ante tu inevitable sonrojo-él está casado

-¿estás casado?-pregunta asombrado Lestrade

-¿L-lo estoy? Digo, si… lo estoy-y miras a Sherlock, él ni siquiera te ve-tengo una esposa muy linda… y es agradable…

-se nota-dice sarcástico Sherlock-Morstan, Mary Morstan

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntas enojado por no entender nada y por la actitud fría que tenía Sherlock contigo

-porque es la segunda vez que el mismo olor me repugna tanto-dice y te ve con ojos molestos- apestas a ella

-¿Qué?-preguntas sin entender

-Lestrade, cuando tengas algo interesante, me llamas-Sherlock se aleja de ustedes caminando

-¿Qué fue eso?-miras como ni siquiera se voltea a verte

-vaya-regresas la vista a Lestrade que comenzaba a subirse a su patrulla-es la primera vez que lo veo así

-¿así cómo?

-protegiendo a alguien que no sea él-dice, ya desde el asiento del copiloto-por lo general es un excelente humano… bueno, vampiro… pero jamás lo había visto siendo una buena persona con alguien más…

-¿Y?

-vamos John-y te sonríe- que todos sabemos como es él y sobre tú que eres su amigo-una espina dolió en tu pecho-…y lo que hizo por ti hoy, protegerte del criminal al grado de ya no tener criminal es como… haberte seducido en su idioma... si, como seducirte

-¿oyes lo que dices?-preguntas algo turbado

-claro… y no es broma- y se ríe-en serio, es la primera vez que veo que se preocupa por alguien... en los años que lo llevo conociendo jamás había salvado a nadie...

-¿Y me debo sentir bien por ello?-preguntas algo enfadado-no sé si sepas que paso entre nosotros

-lo sé-y te mira apenado-lo de la preparatoria... pero sé dónde ha estado los últimos años y créeme que fue lo mejor...

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Engañarme que había muerto?-preguntas mas molesto-me engaño, Greg... treinta años pensando que estaba muerto cuando en realidad... él...

-lo hizo por ti-y miras a quién había hablado

-bien, ahora mis demonios del pasado se aparecen de la nada hoy precisamente que regreso a Londres-dices enojado por ver que un automóvil negro de esos que ni en sueños uno puede tener, estaba enfrente de ti, con un hombre joven dentro que te miraba

-bienvenido a Londres, doctor Watson-dice Mycroft Holmes, invitándote a subir


End file.
